


Полетели, полетели, полетели!

by fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen, неграфические сцены насилия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: по мотивам заявки на ВремяСнарри: «Хочу сказку о бедном мальчике-сироте, живущем у родственников, которые его не любят, и таком маленьком вороноСнейпе, который никого не любит и живет в дырявом башмаке. Он злой и милый. А мальчик чувствует с нем что-то общее - что они оба никому не нужны. И начинает поддерживать Снейпа, хотя тот и сердится на него, язвит, пытается прогнать. Гарри приносит ему еды из своих скудных запасов, делится теплыми стельками и платками, защищает пленкой башмак от дождя, а Снейпа от ворон, собак и мальчишек. А потом с мальчиком случается что-то плохое. Возможно, по вине родственников. И Снейп начинает метаться между прежней жизнью и новой привязанностью. Но, в результате, всё-таки бросается на помощь. И пусть он маленький, зато умный, отчаянно смелый и жесткий. Так что ему везет».





	Полетели, полетели, полетели!

Гарри лежал на кровати во второй комнате Дадли. Раньше он бы полжизни отдал, чтобы сюда переселиться, но сейчас кусал уголок подушки, сглатывая всхлипы. Слезы текли по щекам горячими, щекотными дорожками. В окно бился ветер и стучал град.

За запертой дверью время от времени раздавались шаги: грузные — дяди — и шаркающие — тети. Пару раз доносилось крики вроде: «Этому сумасшедшему маньяку не место в моём доме», и сердце Гарри каждый раз болезненно сжималось.

Что же произошло? На следующее утро дядя должен отвезти его в больницу. Последнее слово Гарри проговорил вслух, чтобы даже мысленно не заменить его другим — страшным и опасным.

А если прав не он? Может, ему действительно стоит полечиться? Гарри подумал о Северусе. Вздорном, ехидном, смелом, своем лучшем друге. Вспомнил, как они дрались, как сидели в «гнезде», как жарили яблоки над костром.

Эти месяцы были самыми счастливыми в его десятилетней жизни.

Гарри прерывисто вздохнул и нащупал под подушкой фотографию. «За счастье бороться надо!» — всплыло в памяти. Гарри перевернулся на спину, вытер слезы, закинул руки за голову. Да, время еще есть. Нужно думать. Нужно поискать разгадку.

***

День, когда он познакомился с Северусом, начался самым обычным образом. Утром Гарри напек под присмотром тети оладий, потом тянулись скучные уроки, потом Дадли со своими дружками решили за ним погоняться. Ничего из ряда вон выходящего.

Все изменилось, когда Гарри помчался от Дадли не в сторону дома, а свернул на Чендж-стрит. Это была узкая, длинная, темная улочка, на которую Гарри прежде заходил от силы раза два. Вела она к большому пустырю, находившемуся почти на окраине города. Гарри сам не понимал, зачем туда бежит: он ведь загонял себя в тупик — худшего и не придумать.

Пустырь был большим, мрачным и безлюдным. Говорили, что раньше тут собирались построить футбольное поле, но потом, кажется, кому-то там не дали денег и все заглохло. Кое-где валялись грязные шприцы и непонятно откуда взявшиеся тяжелые куски арматуры; на стенах пяти-шести старых гаражей красовались граффити. За гаражами рос небольшой лесок. Тут и там разлились огромные грязные осенние лужи. Было даже удивительно, откуда в их таком приличном городе взялось такое место.

Прятаться было совершенно некуда.

Выбежав на пустырь, Гарри в панике оглянулся, пытаясь обнаружить хоть какой-нибудь путь к отступлению. Но дорога была одна — через Чендж-стрит, а звуки погони, топот и гиканье неумолимо нарастали. Гарри со всех ног помчался к гаражам.

Добежать до них он не успел. В спину прилетел камень — небольшой, но все равно тяжелый, и Гарри больше от неожиданности повалился на землю. Сзади раздались радостный смех Пирса и улюлюканье Дадли:

— Молодчина, Пирс, давай его еще!

Гарри попытался вскочить, но получил мелким камешком прямо по затылку. Волосы моментально взмокли, и Гарри стало страшно. А если они не рассчитают силу и… убьют его?..

Несмотря на боль и ужас, Гарри заставил себя перевернуться, чтобы хотя бы морально подготовиться к тому, что его ждет. Сейчас от преследователей его отделяла лишь лужа.

Гарри уже хорошо видел полные ликования лица Дадли, Пирса, Малкольма, Гордона и Нила, как откуда-то сзади прилетел странный продолговатый предмет, похожий на небольшую трубку, и плюхнулся прямо посередине лужи. Все, включая Гарри, недоуменно замерли. Прошло несколько секунд… По воде побежали пузырьки, и раздался оглушительный взрыв.

Первым закричал Гордон, спустя мгновение к нему присоединился Пирс, а еще через минуту пустырь снова стал безлюдным. От лужи шел легкий, вонючий дымок, и Гарри поспешно отполз подальше, готовясь в любой момент пригнуться.

— Можешь вставать, больше не рванет! — внезапно послышался хрипловатый голос, и Гарри чуть не клюнул носом землю. Он поспешно вскочил на ноги, развернулся и увидел, что на крыше одного из гаражей сидит, свесив ноги, незнакомый мальчишка.

Гарри нервно поправил очки.

— А что это было? — вырвалось у него.

— Так я тебе и скажу! Это профессиональная тайна, — надменно ответил мальчишка и спрыгнул на жухлую осеннюю траву. Но знакомиться не торопился: напротив, небрежно оперся о разрисованную стену гаража с видом короля перед придворным.

Гарри неуверенно подошел ближе.

— Я тебя раньше никогда не видел. Ты с какой улицы?

— Да что ты вообще за своими очками видишь? — презрительно бросил мальчишка. — Я так и понял, что ты живешь, как слепой. Вот ты заметил, что там, — он указал на едва заметную щель между двумя дальними гаражами, — есть проход? Ты бы пролез, а они… Тьфу!

На Гарри накатило раздражение пополам со жгучим любопытством. Одновременно тянуло быстрее распрощаться с заносчивым мальчишкой и порасспрашивать его еще. 

Недолго думая, Гарри решил, что первое он всегда успеет, и занялся вторым. Однако не слишком-то успешно: мальчишка, сквозь зубы процедивший, что его зовут Снейп, не спешил ничем о себе делиться. Гарри так и не узнал, ни откуда он, ни в какую школу ходит, ни как он взорвал лужу. Пару раз Снейп, вспылив, порывался уйти.

Впрочем, Гарри удалось его рассмотреть.

Снейпу было от силы лет одиннадцать-двенадцать. Он был тощим, высоким и некрасивым. Самой выделяющейся его чертой можно было смело назвать большой крючковатый нос, а если бы Гарри попросили описать его одним-единственным прилагательным, то он бы, несомненно, выбрал «черный».

У Снейпа были черные, висящие сосульками волосы, черные, недобро поблескивающие глаза и черная, видавшая виды одежда. Да, Снейп был явно не из богатой семьи, и Гарри ощутил невольное удовлетворение.

— Налюбовался? — обманчиво ласково спросил Снейп, и только тут Гарри понял, что беззастенчиво пялится.

— Э-э-э…

— На себя бы посмотрел! — неожиданно взорвался Снейп. — Удивляюсь, как у тебя на голове галки еще гнездо не свили!

Гарри не обиделся. Чувства, обуявшие Снейпа, были ему знакомы, наверное, с младенчества. Гарри машинально положил ладонь на рукав его местами порванной рубашки.

— Все нормально, — тихо произнес он. — Правда.

Снейп секунду молча смотрел на него расширившимися глазами и отдернул руку. Гарри же внезапно растерялся: он очень редко к кому-то прикасался, да еще по своей воле. И эти слова… Он сам не мог понять, почему сказал именно их.

— У меня дела, — сказал Снейп, быстро отошел к гаражам и исчез в проходе, на который показал пару минут назад. 

— Еще увидимся? — крикнул ему вдогонку Гарри, но Снейп уже испарился.

Гарри пожал плечами и поплелся домой. На душе скребли кошки.

***

Сначала Гарри не собирался снова выискивать вредного Снейпа. Приверед и зазнаек хватало и в школе, и дома, но любопытство все же оказалось сильней. Не прошло и недели, как Гарри пошел после уроков к уже знакомому пустырю. На этот раз — без сопровождения.

За прошедшее с первой и единственной встречи время Снейп прочно и уверенно обосновался в его мыслях. Гарри сам удивлялся, почему не может выбросить нового знакомца из головы, — подумаешь, какой-то грязный мальчишка. Однако стоило расслабиться, как Снейп тут же вставал перед мысленным взором.

В какой части города живет его семья? Судя по одежде, явно далеко от чистой и приличной Прайвет-драйв. Может, в одном из домов для рабочих у фабрики? Тем более, что и разговаривал он резко и грубовато…

Или у него и вовсе семьи нет? Да, наверняка он жил в приюте, а потом сбежал оттуда и теперь промышляет благородным разбоем, как тот, Робин Гуд, о котором как-то читала очень длинный стих учительница.

Последняя идея Гарри показалась пусть маловероятной, но очень притягательной. Он и сам не объяснил бы, почему так хочется, чтобы Снейп оказался никому не нужным сиротой, но такое недоброе желание было, и отмести его не получалось.

Когда Гарри во второй раз пришел на пустырь, тот, по закону подлости, оправдывал свое название. Даже птицы не летали; лишь мелко накрапывал холодный дождик.

Гарри подобрался поближе к гаражам и приглушенно позвал:

— Эй! Снейп, ты здесь?

Ответа он, конечно, не дождался. Гарри позвал снова — громче, потом еще и еще, но мрачную тишину ничего, кроме его голоса, так и не нарушило. Недолго думая, Гарри просочился в ту самую едва заметную щель, на которую ему указал Снейп.

Выяснилось, что между гаражами проложена тропка — такая узенькая, что по ней смог бы пройти только ребенок. Гарри осторожно пошел вперед, больно шоркаясь плечами о шершавые стены, и пару секунд спустя вышел на крошечную полянку, за которой уже начинался лесок.

Место оказалось явно нехоженым: мусор тут не валялся, трава не была притоптанной. Немного постояв, Гарри разочарованно повернул назад.

Но на следующий день пришел сюда опять. Так и повелось: стоило урокам закончиться, как Гарри, стараясь незаметно проскочить мимо Дадли, бежал на пустырь. Тут он снова и снова звал Снейпа, ходил на полянку, исследовал лесок, но без толку — только тетка ругалась.

Он сам удивлялся, зачем ему дался этот Снейп, и умом понимал, что тот мог вообще больше не появиться, но взять себя в руки не получалось. Спустя две с половиной недели после их знакомства упорство Гарри было вознаграждено.

Снейп появился совершенно незаметно. Пустырь был привычно голым, и Гарри уже собрался домой, как вдруг прямо за спиной кто-то громко прочистил горло. Гарри, чуть не подпрыгнув от неожиданности, быстро обернулся.

Снейп стоял в нескольких шагах, недовольно скрестив руки.

— Опять ты?

Гарри смущенно улыбнулся:

— Привет.

Снейп не ответил на улыбку и нахмурился еще сильнее.

— Чего тебе от меня нужно?

— Я не знаю… — смешался Гарри. — Просто.

Он чувствовал себя на редкость глупо: он совершенно не продумал, о чем говорить со Снейпом, если они все-таки встретятся.

— Ну, раз не знаешь, то я пошел.

— Подожди! Подожди… А «Снейп» — это имя или фамилия?.. — Гарри зажмурился: ну что за идиотский вопрос.

— Тебе какая разница? — неприязненно поинтересовался Снейп. — Хотя я догадываюсь, зачем ты тут ошиваешься. Ты, наверняка, слабак и слюнтяй, и хочешь, чтобы я защитил тебя от плохих мальчиков? — последние слова он произнес с издевкой.

Гарри мгновенно возмутился:

— Нет! Совсем уже! — и добавил примирительно: — Но ты и вправду здорово с ними справился. Я бы хотел тоже так уметь.

Снейп несколько секунд помолчал и бросил:

— Ладно. Покажу тебе пару штук, только если узнаю, что ты кому-то слил…

Гарри отрицательно затряс головой, сдерживая радость.

— Пошли, — Снейп махнул на гаражи. — И еще: меньше говори, больше слушай. И сантименты я не развожу.

«Ну и хорошо», — подумал Гарри, а вслух сказал: — Пойдем.

Они залезли на один из гаражей и сели на краю, свесив ноги вниз. До земли было не больше метра, но все равно присутствовало приятное ощущение высоты.

Снейп начинать разговор не торопился, Гарри тоже не спешил — лишь искоса поглядывал в его сторону. На предплечье Снейпа села большая, сонная, зеленоватая муха, и тот ловко, одним четким движением левой руки ее прихлопнул.

— Убегать — это последнее дело, — наконец изрек он. — Ты показываешь свою слабость, а им только этого и нужно.

— Да-а, лучше, чтобы они мне впятером или всемером намылили шею, — заметил Гарри. Им обоим не нужно было уточнять, кто эти «они».

— Ты дурак, если думаешь, что главное уметь махать кулаками, — презрительно бросил Снейп. — Мне для этого хватило только трубки с карбидом. Хотя что это я: для такого нужно хоть чуть-чуть напрягать извилины.

Гарри непонимающе заморгал, но почувствовал, что сейчас узнает что-то интересное. И не ошибся: Снейп для вида покочевряжился, но совсем скоро уже увлеченно рассказывал, что это за зверь — «карбид» и зачем нужна вода. Гарри слушал, стиснув зубы от напряжения: Снейп говорил заумными, сложными фразами и часто с язвительной заботливостью осведомлялся, все ли ему ясно. Гарри кивал, что, мол, «да», хотя осмыслить сказанное было далеко не просто. Снейп был очевидно намного начитанней его, но тем сильнее Гарри боялся показаться глупым.

Минут через пять Снейп наконец замолк. Гарри, у которого уже голова пошла кругом от всех этих химических законов, исподтишка облегченно вздохнул. Оставалось надеяться, что Снейп не потребует все повторить.

— Ты все понял? — строго спросил Снейп, и Гарри усиленно закивал. — Ладно. Как-нибудь проверю. А теперь иди погуляй, мне некогда.

Гарри не стал возражать — второй лекции он бы не выдержал — и спрыгнул на землю. Но спрыгнул неудачно и, больно подвернув ногу, плюхнулся на колени.

— А когда мы сно… — начал было он, оборачиваясь, но замолк на полуслове: на крыше гаража уже никого не было. — Снейп! Сне-е-ейп!

Снейп не отозвался. Гарри потер ушибленное место и пошел домой. Впечатлений и так было через край.

С того дня Гарри виделся со Снейпом регулярно. Где-то раз в два-три дня — чаще не получалось. То сам Снейп не выходил на зов, то тетя приказывала не разгуливать после школы. Впрочем, этих встреч хватало.

Снейп полностью оправдал первое впечатление: он любил упражняться в остроумии, категорически не выносил, когда с ним спорят, и не шел на компромиссы. Гарри сначала не очень понимал, почему Снейп не пошлет его куда подальше, а потом дошло: в его лице тот обрел благодарного слушателя. Ибо больше всего Снейп любил поумничать.

Правду сказать, Снейпу было чем гордиться — у него оказался удивительно широкой кругозор, а уж всяких способов напасть исподтишка он знал просто немереное число. Только какой от знаний толк, если некому их оценить? И Гарри старался, очень старался оценить их так, как от него хотели. А Снейп совсем не облегчал эту задачу.

Больше всего Гарри бесила его презрительность: свои «секреты» Снейп выдавал сквозь зубы и с таким видом, точно Гарри должен чувствовать себя облагодетельствованным. Время от времени Снейп, будто издеваясь, заставлял пересказывать услышанное, вгоняя Гарри в холодный пот. Такие встречи обычно заканчивались криками: Снейп орал, что не собирается знаться с таким тупицей, Гарри чуть ли не лез на него с кулаками… Друг перед другом они никогда не извинялись.

Но не все было, конечно, плохо. Несмотря на всю резкость и нетерпимость, было в Снейпе что-то… какая-то сила. Притягивающая уверенность. Независимость. К тому же Гарри действительно узнал множество полезных штук: все-таки разобрался, как устроить взрыв с помощью злосчастного карбида, как сделать почти смертоносные дротики из спичек, бумаги и иголок и как правильно смастерить крепкую рогатку. Однажды Снейп явился с какими-то таблетками и пакетиками, что-то с гордым видом молча творил, не отвечая на расспросы, а потом устроил настоящий фейерверк. Потом Снейп сказал, что это была «дымовая шашка». Гарри поверил ему на слово.

Сподручные материалы они доставали частично у гаражей, где нашлось прилично строительного мусора, либо совершая вылазки на близлежащие улицы. Оружие в действии пока применять не доводилось, но Гарри к этому и не стремился. 

Но за все три недели Снейп так ни разу и не намекнул, где же все-таки живет, и вообще не заговаривал на личные темы. Гарри заходил то с одной, то с другой стороны, но тот даже ненароком ни о чем не обмолвился. Со временем Гарри бросил всякие попытки что-то выведать, тем более что Снейпа такое любопытство только злило. В конце концов, какая разница, где Снейп проводит ночи: Гарри хватало, что он из этого загадочного места возвращается к нему. То есть, на пустырь.

С пустырем тоже оставалось не все ясно. Снейп как-то брякнул, что приходит сюда, потому что тут никто не мешает, но Гарри отчего-то сомневался. Он сильно подозревал, что у Снейпа и тут был какой-то свой секрет, но старался сдерживаться. В глубине души он надеялся, что настанет время, и Снейп сам все расскажет. Рассчитывать, однако, на такое развитие событий не приходилось.

Потому что Снейп определенно не считал себя его другом и не упускал возможности подчеркнуть, что водится с ним исключительно из жалости. Эта стена пренебрежения доводила Гарри до белого каления. Он понятия не имел, как сквозь нее пробиться.

В конце октября Снейп решил, что пора переходить от теории к практике. Они как раз закончили делать самострел, потратив на него не один день. Раздобыть выброшенный аккумулятор и нужного размера трубку оказалось непросто: пришлось даже пробраться на свалку рядом с одной неподалеку расположенной автомастерской. Там всегда кто-то ходил, но риск того стоил: самострел вышел отличным и даже стрелял. У Снейпа такой уже был, только больше.

Они сидели прямо на траве, прислонившись спиной к одному из гаражей, и Гарри рассеянно вертел оружие в руках.

— Завтра, — решительно произнес Снейп, — ты либо докажешь, что я не зря потратил на тебя столько сил, либо получишь взбучку.

Третьего явно было не дано, но перспективы Гарри отнюдь не обрадовали.

— Как ты хочешь, чтобы я доказал? Подрался с Дадли, что ли? — полушутя спросил он и по мрачному взгляду Снейпа прочитал свой приговор.

— Именно, — зловеще скривил губы Снейп. — Приведешь их сюда, как в первый раз. А я посмотрю, остался ли таким же размазней, как раньше.

— Хватит! — от испуга разозлился Гарри. — Ты сам понимаешь, что говоришь? Мне тогда еще повезло убежать, и тетя меня убьет, если я, не знаю, попаду случайно в Дадли!

— Ты слабак, — презрительно сказал Снейп. — Слабак и трус. Удивляюсь, зачем я только с тобой возился. Сразу было видно: сольешься, как дойдет до дела.

Он встал, пихнул ногой лежавший на земле самострел и, подтянувшись, влез на крышу. Гарри вскочил и рванулся по привычке следом, но Снейп бросил:

— Все. Хватит с меня.

— Но почему так? — отчаянно взмолился Гарри. — Почему нельзя как-то по-другому?

Снейп, не отвечая, спрыгнул вниз с другой стороны. Гарри услышал, как его ноги глухо стукнулись о землю.

— Снейп! — закричал Гарри. — Мы не договорили!

Он как можно быстрее влез на крышу и поискал Снейпа взглядом, но тот как сквозь землю провалился. Он всегда умел молниеносно и незаметно исчезать.

Гарри не представлял, совершенно не понимал, что ему делать. С одной стороны, он теперь имел представление о самообороне, которой Дадли с дружками точно от него не ожидали. С другой стороны… Гарри был уверен, что дядя Вернон не спустит ему ни синяка на коже Дадли. Хотя вообще-то дядя никогда его раньше не бил, но сейчас Гарри собирался — или все-таки не стоит? — зайти слишком далеко. А Дадли, понятно, все к тому же приукрасит так, что мама не горюй.

Гарри решался несколько дней. Он не ходил на пустырь, откуда-то зная, что Снейп не появится, сколько ни зови. Гарри было плохо и страшно; по ночам не удавалось заснуть часами. Он беспрестанно мысленно взвешивал, стоит ли расположение Снейпа неминуемой кары, если не от Дадли, так от дяди с теткой, но в глубине души уже знал ответ.

Он решил провернуть все в четверг, когда, как он подслушал, Гордона вместо школы поведут к зубному. Все-таки четверо, вместо пятерых — и то хлеб.

***

Четверг с самого утра не задался. Сначала впервые, наверное, за последние пять лет проспала тетя Петунья, и Дадли в школу отправился почти голодный и, соответственно, раз в десять злее, чем обычно. У самой калитки Гарри нагнал дядя Вернон, чтобы отвесить ему тумака: выяснилось, что Гарри вчера плохо вымыл машину, оставив пятно прямо посередине капота. В школе Гарри получил выговор за неаккуратную домашнюю работу по родной речи — накануне слишком сильно волновался и наделал помарок. И при всем при этом Гарри не покидало чувство, будто он собирается на верную смерть: время от времени он ловил косые взгляды кузена и догадывался, что тот намерен отыграться за отсутствие утренних блинчиков. Это одновременно было Гарри на руку, но и страшило еще больше. От голодного Дадли пощады в случае провала ждать не приходилось.

Конечно, Гарри подготовился. В сумке прятался самострел, трубка с карбидом, дымовая шашка (милостиво пожертвованная Снейпом) и перцовый баллончик. Этот баллончик Гарри делал почти всю ночь в одиночку — тара подходящая имелась, а вот остальное они со Снейпом могли разве что украсть в бакалее, что и сделали накануне операции. Спирт Гарри взял у дяди в гараже; и все же, хотя Снейп заставил его буквально зазубрить, в каких пропорциях и в каком порядке что с чем смешивать, результат казался крайне ненадежным.

Последний звонок прозвенел как-то слишком скоро. Гарри поспешно вышел на школьный двор. Уже у самых ворот он окликнул Дадли, который стоял у турников с друзьями и явно что-то — кого-то — высматривал.

— Эй, Дадли!

Дадли мгновенно повернулся в его сторону, хищно сощурив глаза.

Решимость Гарри поколебалась, но он взял в себя в руки и уже собрался выкрикнуть заранее подготовленное оскорбление, как Дадли сам ему помог:

— Пацаны, мне кажется, кто-то давно по шее не получал. Смотрите, борзый какой стал.

— Да-а-а, — гнусаво подхватил Пирс. — А я-то все думал, чего это у меня с утра кулаки чешутся…

Гарри побежал. Его словно нес поток, как бы по-умному сказал Снейп, адреналина; страх исчез, в голове билась радостная мысль: скоро он докажет Снейпу, что достоин…

Сзади послышался уже привычный свист камней, но у Гарри точно глаза открылись на спине. Он уворачивался так ловко, петлял так гибко, что кто-то — кажется, Малкольм — по-взрослому ругнулся грязным словом.

Бежать до пустыря оставалось почти ничего. Гарри не думал о том, что Снейпа может там не оказаться: какое-то шестое чувство подсказывало, что Снейп ждет. Он знал, что тот вряд ли покажется и скорее всего, будет незаметно наблюдать из-за гаражей — искусством умело прятаться Снейп владел профессионально.

Гарри не ошибся: на пустыре, как обычно, никого не наблюдалось. Гарри помчался к гаражам, попутно шаря рукой в сумке… и только тут понял, что поблизости нет ни одной, даже самой маленькой лужи.

Гарри в панике огляделся, но тщетно: в последнюю неделю не было дождей. А он и забыл… вот идиот. Довольное улюлюканье раздавалось все громче, Дадли и компания должны были вот-вот его настичь. Они уже не так спешили — понимали, что Гарри сам себе отрезал путь к спасению.

Гарри принялся лихорадочно думать, как поступить. Первоначальным планом было напугать их, как Снейп когда-то, взрывом лужи, а если не поможет — пригрозить самострелом. Баллончик Гарри собирался использовать только как крайнее средство: он боялся даже представить, как влетит за такие шутки от тетки. Да и дядя тоже, наверное, сообразит, из чьих припасов Гарри соорудил смесь из перца и подсолнечного масла. И спирта…

Снейп, конечно, так и не появился.

На пустырь легкой трусцой выбежал Малкольм, за ним показались Пирс и Нил. Погоню замыкал, сжав кулаки, Дадли. Гарри уже практически слышал его тяжелое дыхание и ощущал едкий запах пота. Противно засосало под ложечкой. В принципе, можно было сделать сейчас большой круг и убежать с пустыря, как и прибежал — по Чендж-стрит, но под взглядом пока невидимого Снейпа Гарри эту мысль решительно отмел. Он должен был пройти это испытание.

В руку словно сам по себе лег баллончик. Гарри принял боевую стойку вплотную к стене гаража, на крыше которого они со Снейпом сидели чаще всего. Ему вдруг стало очень легко и спокойно. Он почти равнодушно смотрел, как на него полукругом наступают Дадли, Пирс, Малкольм и Нил. Все четверо выкрикивали что-то угрожающее, но Гарри не вслушивался. Он ждал удобного момента.

— Дад, ты только посмотри на него — ну и крысеныш! — начал Малкольм, когда они оказались шагах в десяти, и Гарри больше не мог игнорировать их слова. — И даже не убегает, смелый какой! Кто первый ему наподдаст?

— Сейчас я ему вмажу! — пообещал Пирс и, не дожидаясь одобрения, бросился на Гарри.

Гарри же чуть не ликовал: если он пшикнет перцем в лицо Пирсу, то Дадли вряд ли полезет в драку. Но даже если и полезет — Гарри почему-то знал, что справится. Справится и с Дадли, и с Нилом, и с Малкольмом, а потом и с озверевшей теткой. Ведь где-то рядом на него смотрел Снейп.

И когда Пирс оказался буквально в шаге от него и занес довольно-таки крепкий кулак, Гарри молниеносно вытащил из-за спины баллончик, направил его прямо в глаза Пирсу, нажал на спускатель… И ничего не произошло. Из баллончика не вылетело даже маленького облачка. Гарри остервенело застучал пальцем, нажимая второй раз, третий, четвертый, пятый…

Пирс от неожиданности встал как вкопанный, а уже через секунду согнулся от хохота. Его обидный гогот подхватили и остальные.

— Вы гляньте! — орал Пирс. — Совсем с катушек слетел! Думаешь меня своей банкой напугать?.. Ты что задумал, уродец? — последние слова прозвучали уже с неприкрытой злостью. Кажется, до Пирса дошло, что это за «банка». — Специально нас сюда заманил?

Гарри пригнулся, надеясь проскочить под рукой замахнувшегося Пирса, но налетел прямо на Дадли. Тот толкнул его так, что Гарри не удержался на ногах и грохнулся на землю, больно ударившись локтем, по ощущениям — до крови. Но он знал, что это шутки по сравнению с тем, что его ждет через несколько мгновений.

— Что ты там говорил, Пирс? — командным тоном спросил Дадли, соображавший как всегда туговато.

— Видишь эту штуку, да? — с радостной готовностью принялся объяснять Пирс. — У меня брат на стрелки тоже такую брал. От нее глаза слезятся, и это… не видишь ничего.

— Только у этого придурка не сработало, — вставил Малкольм и пнул Гарри, но пока несильно. — Он же тупой.

Гарри понимал, что выход у него сейчас один — самострел. Как можно незаметнее он запустил руку в сумку и нашарил гладкую трубку, которая была его последним шансом — как бы выразился Снейп — спасти свою честь. И когда Дадли со звериным рыком схватил его за грудки, Гарри почти машинально встретил его дулом в ключицу.

Дадли застыл. Гарри ткнул сильнее.

— Только попробуй меня ударить, свинюга, — пробормотал он. — Сдохнешь тут.

— Ты… ты не сможешь, — неуверенно пробормотал Дадли. — О-откуда у тебя пушка?

— Руки убери, — процедил Гарри.

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и наконец Дадли едва заметно опустил голову. Он медленно выпустил куртку Гарри и отошел на шаг. Гарри выдохнул… и не смог сделать новый вдох от последовавшего удара — Пирс со всей дури вломил ему в бок ногой. Гарри повалился, лишь каким-то чудом не выронив самострел.

Тут же подскочил Дадли, и время потекло, как в замедленной съемке. Дадли неспешно занес ногу…. Гарри неторопливо навел на него самострел. Его очки перекосились, но он не сомневался, что если выстрелит, то попадет в сердце.

Он знал, что сделанный им и Снейпом самострел — это все-таки игрушка, не больше. Дадли не умрет, он даже не получит особого вреда… В ушах звенел знакомый голос: «Стреляй, стреляй, стреляй!»

А потом те невыносимо долгие секунды закончились, и Гарри понял, что проиграл. Он все-таки оказался слабаком. Послышался хруст, и ему стало очень больно.

И все же чудо произошло. Гарри не мог бы сказать, в какой момент появился Снейп, но вот его не было, а спустя секунду он уже молотил кулаками Нила. Он что-то кричал, а ему в ответ что-то вопили Дадли и Малкольм, но слова накладывались друг на друга, и Гарри различал лишь отдельные ругательства. Он попытался подняться, прийти Снейпу на помощь, но не смог даже сдвинуться с места: грудь невыносимо кололо изнутри.

Снейпу, тем временем, приходилось туго. Его напряженное лицо казалось мертвенно-бледным; губы алели кровью, а левая рука как-то беспомощно повисла. Снейп размахивал палкой со свисавшей с конца железной подвеской, и хотя шайке Дадли, судя по вскрикам, тоже доставалось, справиться с четверыми у него не выходило.

Гарри снова нащупал баллончик. Почему он не сработал, почему? Он же все по инструкции… Он отчаянно нажал на спускатель и закашлялся — тварюга. Вот так всегда: когда надо… Гарри собрал последние силы, поднялся, сжал покрепче подлую банку и ринулся в гущу драки. Первым заорал Пирс, за ним Малкольм, потом, кажется, все завопили разом… Гарри распылял перец щедро, с какой-то веселой, отчаянной злостью. Так вам… так вам…

Маленький баллончик закончился быстро, и Гарри с удивительной четкостью понял, что пора бежать — у них в запасе секунд пять. Он схватил Снейпа за руку, дернул за собой, и они отбежали метров на десять и уже оттуда с удовольствием смотрели, как корчатся и трут глаза Дадли с компанией, проклиная «полоумного барана».

Гарри впервые за последние несколько сумасшедших минут заглянул Снейпу в глаза. Тот не улыбнулся, только прищурился и бросил:

— Пошли, пока не прочухались.

И они нырнули в ту самую щель, ведущую на голый пятачок земли за гаражами. Тут они, не сговариваясь, сели прямо на грязно-бурую траву, молча слушая чужие вопли, которые примерно минут через семь затихли. Судя по всему, особого желания искать их у Дадли и его дружков не появилось.

Гарри нарушил тишину первым:

— С тобой все… ну… нормально?

Снейп скривился и сунул в зубы травинку. Его губы уже не кровоточили и начали покрываться бордовой корочкой. Взгляд его птичьих глаз ничего не выражал.

— Но я же в конце все-таки сделал их, да? — обеспокоенно допытывался Гарри. Бок припекало все сильнее, слова давались с трудом, но он должен был знать.

Снейп отбросил с лица паклю, заменявшую ему волосы, и наконец-то повернулся.

— Ты, конечно, рохля, но я думал, что будет хуже. Однако, ты меня удивил: правильно начинить баллончик сможет даже даун. Думал, у тебя больше мозгов.

— Но у меня же получилось! — мгновенно ощетинился Гарри. — И на себя посмотри! Говорил, что машут кулаками только недоразвитые, а сам чего тогда полез?

Пару секунд Гарри верил, что сейчас схлопочет, но Снейп вдруг поднялся и дернул его за плечо вверх, за собой.

— Иди домой.

Гарри вдруг заметил, что выглядывающая из-под расстегнутой куртки желто-белая рубашка пестрит бордовыми пятнами.

— А ты? Что с тобой?

— С губы накапало, — отмахнулся Снейп. — Иди, я сказал. Давай, топай отсюда.

Гарри решил не спорить зря, да и от боли в боку становилось трудно дышать.

— Но я могу сюда вернуться, да?

— Я пока еще не купил себе это славное местечко, — ухмыльнулся Снейп. — Вот докоплю последние пару сот фунтов, и…

И он вытолкал Гарри на пустырь. Дадли и его дружков, по счастью, на горизонте не виднелось, и Гарри, стараясь не думать, как точно ножом режет бок, поспешил домой.

Дома Дадли еще не показывался, чему Гарри был несказанно рад. Так оставался хоть какой-то шанс добыть желаемое. Тетка обнаружилась в гостиной у окна. В руках у нее было вязание, но ее взгляд почти не отрывался от косившего на своем участке газон соседа, долговязого мистера Петтерса.

Гарри кашлянул, привлекая внимание. Тетка резко, будто испугавшись, повернулась и ахнула.

— Ты где ж, паршивец, так извозился? С кем опять подрался, хулиган? — судя по интонации тетка догадывалась, с кем именно он мог сцепиться.

— Я упал, — поспешно заговорил Гарри. — Можно мне, пожалуйста… — он невольно втянул голову в плечи и закончил почти шепотом: — пластырь.

— Как поросенок, а ведь только постирала, — обреченно произнесла тетка. — Ну-ка снимай куртку, показывай, что у тебя там.

Такое в планы Гарри не входило.

— Я сам. Мне бы пластырь…

Тетка прищурилась, явно собираясь добиться своего, но спустя секунду ее лицо расслабилось.

— Сам так сам, — отмахнулась она и снова взялась за вязание. Нитки были ярко-красными. — Принеси аптечку.

Гарри сходил на кухню за аптечкой. Он уже ругал себя за то, что не взял нужное втихую. Впрочем, с другой стороны, список прегрешений лучше было зря не увеличивать. У тетки все было на счету.

Тетя Петунья порылась в принесенной коробочке и кисло произнесла:

— Закончились пластыри. Дадлик вот умный мальчик, в драки не ввязывается, брал бы ты с него пример.

Гарри покрепче прижал руку к боку, и тетка все же смилостивилась:

— Возьми-ка бинт, — она протянула ему совсем небольшой моток марли и, спустя несколько сеекнд, маленький тюбик. — Обработай только сначала свои… царапины.

Гарри на редкость искренне ее поблагодарил и поспешил в чулан. Но когда тетка заглянула к нему через десять минут, его там уже не было.

Дорога на пустырь показалась безумно долгой. Мысли, как там Снейп, уже не просто мучили, а сводили с ума. Гарри старался идти ближе к обочинам, чтобы в любой момент пригнуться и спрятаться в кусты, но, по счастью, ни Дадли, ни кто-то из его компании ему так и не повстречался. Единственным попавшимся на пути человеком оказалась миссис Поул, их соседка через три дома.

На пустыре Гарри не стал отвлекаться на бесполезные призывы и сразу полез на «их» пятачок. Там Снейпа тоже не обнаружилось, однако кое-где трава была подозрительно бурой. Гарри стиснул зубы, чтобы непрошеные слезы не посмели выкатиться из глаз.

Какое-то шестое чувство повело Гарри прямо в лесок. Раньше они со Снейпом никогда вместе туда не заходили, но Гарри был твердо уверен: Снейп там. Деревья росли практически вплотную друг другу, ветви крепко переплетались, не пускали вглубь, но Гарри упорно рвался — точно его что-то гнало — вперед.

И он нашел его.

Снейп сидел, скрючившись, в корнях толстоствольного дерева. Нижняя часть его лица была покрыта засохшей кровью, мутный взгляд был устремлен в никуда, тело сотрясала сильная, лихорадочная дрожь. Гарри бросился к нему, чуть не упал, зацепившись за какую-то низкую ветку, и опустился перед ним на колени.

— Снейп! — позвал он, и его голос предательски задрожал. — Что с тобой? Где болит? Я вот принес… дай мне посмотреть, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, не молчи!

Снейп отмер и чуть склонил голову.

— И тут от тебя не скроешься, — беспомощно съязвил он. — Что там у тебя?

Гарри суетливо вытащил из карманов бинт и тюбик, по которому шла надпись «Неоспорин».

— Надо смазать, — забормотал Гарри, — чтобы заражения не было, надо смазать…

Снейп вдруг резко втянул воздух.

— Я только не понимаю, что ты прицепился ко мне, как жвачка к ботинку? Что ты носишься со мной? Что тебе от меня надо? Что? — последние слова Снейп уже кричал. Его лицо исказила такая страшная гримаса, что Гарри чуть не отскочил.

— Я не знаю, — только и мог прошептать Гарри. — Не знаю.

Все повторялось: Снейп был таким же, как в их первые встречи, все также ему не верил, не доверял… Гарри стало очень горько.

— Пожалуйста, — тихо попросил он и с мольбой заглянул в мрачные темные глаза. — Пожалуйста, скажи, где они тебя ударили.

Снейпа дернулся, словно от удара током, скривил губы, нахмурился… и принялся молча расстегивать куртку. Гарри затаил дыхание и почему-то зажмурился. А когда открыл глаза…

— Ой! — с ужасом выдохнул он.

Весь правый бок Снейпа был залит кровью: видимо, Пирс продемонстрировал свой коронный удар. Гарри прекрасно представлял, как ему больно, как сильно, будто изнутри, печет кожу, как мучительно ноют ребра… На секунду Гарри подивился, что у него самого боль прошла — и тут же отмахнулся от этой мысли. На нем все заживало, как на собаке.

Гарри осторожно заставил Снейпа снять грязную, дырявую рубашку, надетую прямо на голое тело, потом накинул ему на плечи куртку — воздух был по-ноябрьски свеж. Сбросил собственную куртку на землю и вынудил Снейпа на нее пересесть. Снейп же никак его действия не комментировал, даже не кидал язвительных взглядов, и у Гарри от этого почему-то еще сильнее сжималось сердце. Ему было страшно.

Наверное, у Пирса имелись какие-то специальные ботинки с заточенными каблуками. Глубокая, широкая ссадина начиналась почти от подмышки и заканчивалась у нижнего ребра; на животе хватало и других мелких царапин. Кровь, к счастью, уже нигде не сочилась. Гарри взял тюбик, выдавил мазь, немного погрел ее в руках и принялся жирно мазать кожу. Им овладело удивительное умиротворение, и он лишь жалел, что не додумался взять с собой воды. Когда тюбик был практически опустошен, Гарри начал бинтовать бок марлей. Снейп не морщился и не стонал, но его пальцы судорожно сжимались в кулаки. Гарри знал, что ему больно.

После Гарри помог Снейпу нацепить рубашку и вдеть руки в рукава куртки. Но когда он потянулся, чтобы смазать ему губы, Снейп решительно остановил его — одним лишь хмурым предупреждающим взглядом — и отобрал мазь.

— «Антибактериальное средство», — вслух прочитал он и выдохнул с деланным облегчением: — Повезло. А я уж боялся, что ты всего меня испачкал каким-нибудь вазелином.

— Что ж ты раньше не спросил? — обидчиво поинтересовался Гарри.

— А потому что бесполезно, — снисходительно пояснил Снейп. — Ты бы, если бы вбил себе в голову, и вазелином меня всего измазал.

Гарри чуть было не вскинулся, но вовремя остановился: до него вдруг дошло, что Снейп просто пытается скрыть неловкость.

Затем он несколько минут молча смотрел, как Снейп осторожно смазывает нижнюю губу и шею — на ней тоже красовалась длинная царапина.

— А спина? — вдруг спохватился Гарри, но Снейп лишь отмахнулся: мол, там-то ничего серьезного уж точно нет.

Потом они еще несколько минут помолчали. Гарри чувствовал, что замерзает, но на него внезапно навалилась такая усталость, что он не мог заставить себя пошевелиться. А Снейп, кажется, даже не догадывался, что стоит вернуть чужую куртку.

Первым заговорил, как обычно, Гарри:

— А ты зачем сюда пришел? — задал он мучивший его все это время вопрос.

— Ты думаешь, что раз спас меня от смерти, то теперь имеешь право допрашивать? — ехидно уточнил Снейп.

Терпение у Гарри лопнуло:

— Ладно, как хочешь. Я пошел.

Он успел отойти метров на десять, когда Снейп нехотя ответил:

— Зачем, зачем… Живу я здесь, понятно? — в голосе Снейпа звучал почти неприкрытый вызов.

Гарри остановился как вкопанный, обернулся и, повинуясь жесту Снейпа, посмотрел вверх. Там, на толстых ветвях, метрах в двух с половиной над землей, во все еще густой листве прятался шалаш, сильно напоминающий огромное воронье гнездо.

— И как же ты… туда? — изумленно выдавил Гарри.

Снейп мрачно поджал нижнюю губу.

— Как, как… ножками и ручками… — он отвернулся.

— А там… а на меня места хватит?

Гарри был уверен, что так уж нагло навязываться Снейпу не стоит, но тому, видимо, было настолько плохо, что он лишь зыркнул и начал подниматься. Гарри попытался было поддержать его за локоть, но Снейп заявил, что не инвалид, и сделал вид, что собирается оскорбиться. Гарри мудро не стал настаивать.

Теперь-то Гарри рассмотрел злосчастное дерево получше. Это была, кажется, ольха — высоченная, пушистая, со множеством ветвей и веточек. Кора была неровной — с большим количеством маленьких впадинок и почти незаметных выступов, и Снейп наверняка знал о каждом из них. Гарри подумал, что Снейп, должно быть, умел взбираться за считанные секунды, и даже сейчас он карабкался быстро и уверенно. Его как будто совершенно не заботило, собирается кто-то за ним следом забраться или нет, но Гарри внимательно отмечал, куда он ставит ноги, за что цепляется, и повторял движения. В итоге до шалаша добрались споро и без потерь — только у Гарри один раз сорвалась стопа, и он несильно покарябал коленку. Гарри ощущал себя храбрым скалолазом.

Шалаш предсказуемо располагался на трех мощных и крепких ветвях, от которых шли бесчисленные ответвления. Больше всего жилище Снейпа походило на смесь гнезда и вигвама и крупными размерами не отличалось: у Снейпа, если он действительно здесь спал, вряд ли выходило лежать с вытянутыми ногами. «Крышу» покрывал кусок брезента, «пол» утепляли подушка и одеяло, тонкие и такие грязные, что у тети Петуньи прихватило сердце бы при виде такого непотребства. Одежды, посуды, еды — не считая двух яблок — не было; впрочем, они тут чисто физически и не поместились бы.

Снейп, пробравшись в гнездо (Гарри решил, что именно это слово все-таки подходит шалашу больше всего), сразу лег на подушку и натянул на плечи одеяло. На его раскрасневшемся лице выступил пот.

Первые мгновения Гарри не знал, что сказать.

— Ты как Робинзон Крузо, — наконец решил он. — Или разбойник. Круто.

Снейп что-то пробормотал, но Гарри его ответ не расслышал. Зато урчание в животе Снейпа было более чем громким.

— Где у тебя… есть у тебя что-нибудь поесть? — тут же забеспокоился Гарри.

— Возьми в дупле, — буркнул Снейп.

Спустя минуту Гарри снова спустился по стволу. В этот раз было труднее — приходилось нащупывать «ступеньки» самому. Остановившись, как и сказал Снейп, примерно в метре от земли, Гарри и вправду обнаружил дупло, на вид маленькое, но внутри, как выяснилось, широкое. Пошарив рукой, Гарри нащупал полиэтиленовый пакет и полез обратно, к Снейпу.

Тот почти вырвал пакет и вытащил нечто, напоминающее батон вареной колбасы. Дома у Гарри такое отродясь не ели — тетя Петунья считала переработанное мясо отбросами для собак. Снейп, не вставая, вцепился в колбасу острыми желтоватыми зубами. Гарри невольно отвел глаза. Он знал, каково это — когда перестаешь контролировать себя от голода.

Так и прошло несколько минут: Снейп ел, Гарри сидел, сгорбившись, у него в ногах и собирался с духом. Им предстоял — хотел того Снейп или нет — серьезный разговор.

Разговор неожиданно действительно получился. Нет, Снейп не пустился в чрезмерные откровения, но, видимо, посовестился прогонять Гарри вовсе без объяснений.

Снейп жил на дереве с начала лета. Почему и зачем — пока оставалось загадкой, но, судя по его мрачному выражению, на то имелись существенные причины. Свои пожитки — «самое необходимое в хозяйстве» — Снейп хранил в том самом дупле; а на вопрос, почему бы не построить шалаш на земле, он сообщил, что дело «не в удобстве, а в безопасности».

Откуда Снейп берет еду и вещи, Гарри допытываться не стал. Это-то как раз было более чем ясно: Снейп был пронырливым, ловким и быстрым, и что-то стащить из ларьков труда ему не составляло. Впрочем, Гарри не был уверен, что Снейп воровал и одежду, — за все время их знакомства Гарри видел его всегда в одних и тех же грязных штанах, кроссовках, рубашке и куртке.

В конце Гарри все же не удержался:

— Но ведь скоро зима! Как же ты будешь?

— Тебя это не касается, — бросил Снейп, и Гарри понял, что время вопросов закончилось. К тому же начинало темнеть, и пора было собираться. Снейп, понятно, провожать его не стал.

Дома ему попало знатно. Дадли, как и ожидалось, расписал все в таких мрачных красках, что дядя сдержал обещание и выпорол Гарри ремнем. Тетка ограничилась крепким подзатыльником и обругала, и даже сгоряча вспомнила о маме в детстве, что случалось крайне редко. Мама была еще той сорвиголовой; сразу видно, как говорила тетка, от кого у Гарри такая дурная кровь.

Ночью Гарри, несмотря на крайнюю усталость, долго провалялся без сна. Его мучило беспокойство, грозящее перерасти в паническую тревогу. Гарри представлял, как Снейп лежит, скорчившись, в своем гнезде под тонким, дырявым одеялом, как болят его бок и спина, как у него все внутри сжимается от голода. Гарри вспомнил, как около года назад учительница читала в классе книгу о девочке, у которой умер папа и которой пришлось жить на чердаке в холоде и впроголодь. Та девочка, как потом пояснила мисс Тайлер, оставалась милой и кроткой несмотря на все беды, поэтому ей помогли добрые люди.

Снейп же был злым, подчас жестоким, и некрасивым — полная противоположность той девочке (Гарри, как ни силился, не отыскал в памяти ее имя). Он не вызывал любви или даже простого чувства приязни, но у Гарри сейчас за него болело сердце в миллион раз сильнее, чем за девочку, пока мисс Тайлер читала о ее несчастьях.

Хотелось вскочить и что-нибудь сделать, вот прямо сейчас, и если бы дядя Вернон не задвинул внешнюю щеколду, Гарри бы наверняка не вытерпел и убежал в ночь. Он понимал, что до сегодняшнего дня Снейп справлялся и без его помощи, которую, к тому же, еще надо придумать, как оказать, и все же…

Засыпая, Гарри думал, что скоро придут настоящие холода.

***

Как и ожидалось, Снейп явно пожалел, что пустил Гарри так далеко в свою до этого момента тайную жизнь. Когда Гарри пришел к нему на следующий день — в пятницу, а потом в субботу и в воскресенье, Снейпа не нашлось ни на пустыре, ни на гаражах, ни у любимого дерева — он как сквозь землю провалился. Гарри переживал и сердился: в драке Снейпу досталось нехило, а он где-то шляется, нет чтобы отлежаться.

Подняться в гнездо Гарри не решился: даже если Снейп и лежал там тише воды ниже травы, то вряд ли оценил бы такого нахального гостя. На четвертый день Гарри все же не выдержал, немного вскарабкался по стволу — в этот раз получилось гораздо легче — и проверил дупло. Нашарив уже знакомый пакет, он вытащил его и, заглянув внутрь, ужаснулся: на дне лежала лишь коробка из-под печенья, в которой гулко перекатывалось что-то маленькое и одинокое.

Гарри не сомневался, что Снейп, узнай, что он лазил по его вещам, мало того, что придет в бешенство, так еще от души наподдаст, но все же проверил и прочее содержимое дупла. Улов вышел небогатым: Гарри обнаружил грязный ком, оказавшийся второй рубашкой, дырявые разноцветные носки и грубо сколоченную деревянную коробку. В ней, как выяснилось, Снейп хранил запасы для своих затей — проволоку, какие-то баночки с порошками, ржавые пассатижи и прочие мелочи.

И ничего, абсолютно ничего действительно полезного.

Гарри вздохнул и сел на корточки — земля становилась уже слишком холодной. Ему живо представилось, что будет, если тетя Петунья заприметит, что из дома загадочно пропадают продукты, но другого пути не было. Каким бы зловредным и упрямым ни казался Снейп, он тоже был не зверем, а человеком. И перво-наперво требовалось обеспечить его нормальной едой.

Таскать из холодильника было чревато: памятью тетя отличалась отменной. Если Гарри и рисковал, то никогда не заходил далеко — максимум позволял себе отрезать полупрозрачный ломтик сыра или ветчины. О том, чтобы скармливать Снейпу остававшиеся после ужина объедки, нечего было и думать: во-первых, тетя сразу все выкидывала, а во-вторых, Снейп был брезглив. Карманных же денег у Гарри не водилось. Оставалось только… Гарри впервые обрадовался, что его крайне редко зовут за общий стол.

В понедельник Гарри после школы шел к Снейпу на подъеме. У него все вышло: в сумке лежали завернутые в чистую тряпочку (у тетки таких не переводилось) кусок вареной куриной грудки, яйцо и два блинчика. Гарри уже предвкушал, как удивится Снейп: скорчит, наверное, свою привычную недовольную гримасу, но от вкусностей не откажется. От таких мыслей скапливалась во рту слюна.

У дерева Гарри звал долго, но Снейп все же появился. Он был бледен более обычного и казался осунувшейся, немытой и некормленой птицей. Вороном, а точнее — вороненком. Пока он спускался на землю, Гарри внимательно следил за его выражением лица, но Снейп не морщился и не кривился. Значит, все зажило.

— Чего явился? — привычно буркнул Снейп вместо приветствия.

— Как ты?

— Жив, как видишь, — Снейп с деланым восторгом развел руками. — И даже без помощи великого Поттера.

У Гарри екнуло сердце: Снейп впервые обратился к нему по имени, пусть и по фамилии. Сейчас нужно было действовать осторожно: напоминать Снейпу о мази и бинтах не стоило. Да и жалости он бы не потерпел.

Гарри собрался духом и робко заговорил:

— Слушай… у меня… мне сегодня на обед столько еды дали, что я все не съел. Ужас как много всего. Ты не хочешь?..

Снейп поджал губы и вскинул подбородок. Гарри уже приготовился услышать гневную отповедь, но Снейп сказал:

— Что там у тебя?

Гарри принялся торопливо рыться в сумке. Снейп милостиво развернул тряпицу и пренебрежительно процедил:

— Да, не густо.

Для того чтобы с плохо скрытой жадностью проглотить принесенное, ему потребовалось меньше двух минут. Пока он ел, Гарри, как зачарованный, смотрел на его рот.

— Не хочешь погулять? — в конце с надеждой спросил Гарри.

Снейп взглянул на него с явным недовольством, но все же соизволил:

— Можно.

Они пошли гулять за пределы пустыря — по ближайшим улочкам, и Снейп почти ни на минуту не умолкал. Он продумывал планы мести Дадли, вслух размышлял, где можно взять штуки для очередных затей, и в активном собеседнике явно не нуждался. Гарри не мешал ему, поддакивал в нужных местах и жевал травинки — стоило одной измочалиться, как он срывал и совал в рот другую, и живот сводило меньше. А еще Гарри беспрестанно представлял, как же сильно, должно быть, изголодался Снейп, если даже не отложил ничего на вечер.

Когда Снейпу наскучила его компания, Гарри поспешно отправился домой, хотя обычно не торопился. В кои-то веки он был почти счастлив, что тетка любила сгружать на него часть работы по приготовлению ужина.

Следующие пару недель так все и проходило: Гарри откладывал еду с завтраков и ужинов и незаметно припрятывал в карман что-нибудь во время готовки — то морковку, то кубик сахара, то пару помидорок черри. Тетка, казалось, потеряла бдительность: она не только не поймала его с поличным, но и порой случайно оставляла чуть ли не на виду хлебные горбушки, из которых обычно делала сухарики для супа. Такие горбушки Гарри всегда относил Снейпу, а вот если ему перепадало сухариков — он припасал для себя. Было здорово класть их за щеку и, посасывая размякающий хлеб, делать домашние задания или что-нибудь по дому. Все-таки, как бы Гарри того ни хотел, тетка не разрешала ему пропадать целыми днями.

Снейп к его приношениям относился со снисходительной благосклонностью короля. Оба делали вид, что у Снейпа всего в достатке, и он принимает дары исключительно потому, что не пропадать же им. Впрочем, Гарри бы не очень удивился, окажись, что именно так Снейп к его подаркам и относится, но в любом случае что-то прояснять он не собирался. Снейпу легче было разругаться навсегда, чем признать, что он кому-то за что-то обязан.

Теперь они встречались чаще. Снейпу явно было скучно лелеять планы мести Дадли в одиночестве, хотя Гарри эту тему поддерживал вяло, без охоты. Снейп был умным, хитрым и изворотливым, но их было двое против пяти (а Дадли, к тому же, спокойно мог собрать банду из семи, и даже восьми человек — многие боялись его крепких кулаков). Гарри искренне считал, что о произошедшем стоит поскорее всем забыть, и был рад, что так, по крайней мере, поступил хотя бы Дадли: тот после приснопамятного столкновения на пустыре несколько раз хорошенько ему врезал, но на этом и отстал. Он, конечно, попытался отнять баллончик и самострел, но Гарри благоразумно припрятал их у дяди под старыми половиками в гараже — где-где, а там их никто не додумался бы искать. Дадли же, к счастью, всегда был рассеянным, так что скоро все вернулось на круги своя.

Не то чтобы Гарри никогда не мечтал воздать кузену по заслугам. Просто сейчас его волновало кое-что поважнее: где достать Снейпу теплую одежду. Он пробовал намекать, что скоро декабрь, но Снейп либо отмахивался, либо начинал язвить, и Гарри оставлял его в покое. Меньше всего ему хотелось ссориться со Снейпом по подобным пустякам.

И все же нельзя было не удивляться. В чем-то Снейп казался невероятно взрослым: он сыпал умными словами, которые Гарри даже при желании не сумел бы повторить с первого раза, прочел кучу книг со скучными названиями и вообще был очень смелым, раз решился поселиться в одиночестве на дереве. Этой его смелости Гарри тайком завидовал, хотя и догадывался, что Снейп на подобное пошел не от сладкой жизни.

Но в чем-то он был как малый ребенок, беспечный и беззаботный, и порой оставалось лишь поражаться, как он ухитрился до сих пор не помереть от голода. Снейп явно жил по принципу «есть — и хорошо, нет — и проживу».

Короче говоря, Снейп напоминал сумасшедших ученых с наэлектризованными волосами и вызывал восхищение, легкий страх и желание заботиться, оберегать. И это последнее желание требовало от Гарри обеспечить Снейпа хотя бы толстой курткой, а по-хорошему еще и свитером, зимними штанами и теплыми сапогами. На дворе стоял уже глубокий ноябрь, и требовалось что-то предпринять — срочно и незамедлительно.

Легче всего было бы стащить старые вещи Дадли, чей гардероб обновлялся несколько раз в год. Старую одежду тетя не выкидывала и никому (за исключением Гарри) не отдавала. Гарри знал, что ее можно найти в огромном старом шкафу на чердаке, куда тетка отправляла его вымыть пол и смахнуть пыль пару раз в месяц. Но он также знал, что тетка не забывает регулярно подкладывать в шкаф нафталиновые шарики и заметит любую пропажу, даже если это будут завалящие дырявые носки.

Гарри решил, что разделается с проблемой по-взрослому, без воровства, и первым делом потерял перчатки, которые все равно были слишком растянуты, а Снейпу на руки налезли идеально. Тетя, конечно, долго бранилась, а потом сказала, что раз он не ценит чужой труд, то пусть попробует заработать хоть пенни. При волшебном слове «деньги» в беседу включился сидевший перед телевизором дядя Вернон и настойчиво попросил тетю не бросаться угрозами зря, а найти, в самом-то деле, мелкому паршивцу полезное дело. Так Гарри без особых усилий приступил ко второй части плана — нашел оплачиваемую работу.

Снейпа, правда, к труду приобщить не удалось.

— У тебя есть потребность пресмыкаться, ты и пресмыкайся. А меня оставь в покое.

— Но как же, — пытался вразумить его Гарри, — с деньгами ты сможешь кучу вещей!

— И что же это за вещи такие? — презрительно осведомился Снейп, всем видом давая понять, какого он низкого мнения о том, что покупается и продается.

— Ну… достать зонтик, например, — Гарри потрогал кончиком кроссовка гладь огромной лужи, у которой они стояли. — Или теплые ботинки.

Снейп отвесил ему подзатыльник и молча отвернулся. Гарри вздохнул: они проходили это уже не первый раз, и не то чтобы он надеялся, но все же… Он быстро перевел тему, пока Снейп не разозлился по какому-нибудь надуманному поводу. Иногда он был все же чересчур горд.

Работать его отправили к миссис Боулз, которую тетя приглашала на чай по воскресеньям. Миссис Боулз жила в четырех домах от них и по внешности сильно напоминала тетю Мардж, только говорила очень тихо и двигалась, несмотря на грузность, почти неслышно. Впрочем, ничего плохого Гарри до сих пор от нее не видел.

В ближайшую же субботу — предпоследнюю субботу ноября — Гарри с утра пораньше натянул самый толстый свитер и отправился к дому своей работодательницы. Там его встретил плотно сбитый лысый мужчина, оказавшийся мистером Боулзом, который всучил ему лопату и грабли, указал на фронт работ и приказал:

— Дерзай!

Спустя пару минут Гарри понял, почему во время чаепитий тетя с такой радостной улыбкой спрашивала миссис Боулз о ее «милом садике». Никакого садика у семейства Боулз не обнаружилось — не считать же за сад ряд засохших, почерневших кустов, на которых, похоже, когда-то цвели розы?

— Выкопай и на свалку отвези, — сказал мистер Боулз и, будто извиняясь, прибавил: — Да, приключилась напасть… Это все вредители. С кем не бывает.

Гарри проработал до сосущего ощущения в желудке. Кусты были большие и тяжелые да к тому же нещадно кололись, и к концу на пальцах не осталось живого места. Пару раз он замечал, как из окошка выглядывает миссис Боулз, и в такие моменты принимался копать с утроенным пылом — а вдруг повысит плату за старание? Но та заплатила фунт и ни пенни больше. Гарри постарался не огорчаться, но ладони так болели от заноз, что на лице, похоже, что-то все же отразилось.

А миссис Боулз, закрыв кошелек, вдруг задумчиво произнесла:

— Тощенький-то какой… Давай я тебя, что ли, работничек, обедом накормлю.

Гарри сглотнул и, покраснев, как маков цвет, с усилием попросил:

— А можно мне с собой? Ну… мне просто бежать… меня ждут… — от жгучего смущения он не смог договорить.

К счастью, миссис Боулз не стала выпытывать, куда именно он так навострился, и несмотря на всю его бесцеремонность, дала целых три пирога.

— С печенкой, — пояснила она, завертывая сокровища в бумагу. Потом чуть помедлила и добавила еще один: — Друга угостишь.

— Спасибо! — так громко и счастливо поблагодарил ее Гарри, что миссис Боулз расцвела. — Огромное-преогромное вам спасибо!

И он побежал скорей домой, по пути спрятав пироги под свитер, а дома тетя дала ему доесть оставшиеся с завтрака оладьи да к тому же выделила яблоко, спелое и румяное. Жизнь налаживалась!

Тетя, видимо, решила взять реванш за все прошлые годы, и следующие полторы недели Гарри только четыре раза виделся со Снейпом, а все остальное свободное время ковырялся в мерзлой земле, постригал кусты, выгуливал собак и отдраивал сарайчики и гаражи многочисленных теткиных знакомых. К вечеру он падал на раскладушку, как убитый, а по утрам минут десять не мог разлепить веки, но зато личные сбережения росли, да и тетка кормила лучше обычного и все-таки пожертвовала ему старые, но почти крепкие перчатки Дадли. Дядя и кузен, правда, порывались отобрать его богатства, но на его защиту неожиданно вставала тетя. Гарри первый раз чуть было даже не обнял ее, так он был ей благодарен.

Снейп, однако, благодарность испытывать не желал. Гарри прибежал к нему в первый же свободный день, притащив на показ все свои накопления — целых десять фунтов! — но тот вместо восхищения предложил сходить на какую-то гаражную распродажу и купить баллончики со свежей краской. Гарри внезапно разозлился так, что чуть перед глазами не потемнело.

— Ты дурак, что ли? Тебе куртка нужна, понимаешь, нормальная курка, чтобы ты зимой на своем дереве от холода не сдох!

— Вопрос, кто еще сдохнет, если посмеешь язык распускать! — тут же принял боевую стойку Снейп. — И мне еще раз повторить, что это не твои проблемы? На себя посмотри, в каком тряпье ходишь! Тоже мне, спаситель бедных и обездоленных. И вообще, раз ты для меня все равно копил, то отдавай их мне, я сам ими распоряжусь, по уму. Быстро!

Гарри от такой наглости зажмурился… и секунду спустя с громким криком гнева и смертельной обиды бросился в драку.

Они минут пять катались по земле. Гарри, как взбесившаяся кошка, пускал в ход и ногти, и зубы; Снейп пытался нашарить в его карманах заветный клад, ожесточенно молотил ногами и макушкой пару раз заехал ему по носу. Однако несмотря на всю злость, ненависти и желания причинить боль Гарри не чувствовал даже близко. А когда он умудрился посадить Снейпу глубокую царапину поперек лба, то ему и вовсе стало стыдно. Снейп все-таки мало ел, жил на дереве, и терять силы в такое время ему совсем не следовало. Но только он, ослабив хватку, хотел предложить остановиться, как Снейп ловко перевернул его на живот и тяжело навалился сверху, заломив руку.

— Хватит! — прохрипел Гарри. В рот мгновенно набилась пыль, и он закашлялся. Нос саднило.

Снейп для порядка стукнул его головой о землю и встал. Гарри сел и вытер бегущие из носа мокрые дорожки — слава Богу, это оказалась кровь, а не сопли.

— Ты сам виноват, — сказал Снейп, даже не пытаясь прийти на помощь. — Хотя я и говорил, что предпочитаю пользоваться умом, а не кулаками, это отнюдь не значило, что я не сумею при случае пустить их в дело.

Снейп лучился таким самодовольством, что Гарри невольно поморщился.

— Ладно, — примирительно сказал он и тоже поднялся. — Пойдем к тебе на дерево?

Снейп покачал головой:

— Для начала мне нужно кое-куда сходить, — и он покачал перед носом Гарри связанным в кулек носовым платком. Гарри узнал бы этот платок из тысячи. Он попытался выхватить его, но Северус шустро вернул узелок в карман и сделал шаг назад. Затевать новую драку было откровенно бессмысленно.

— Не надо, пожалуйста, — дрогнувшим голосом попросил Гарри. — Ты же замерзнешь… ты же можешь умереть! Как ты будешь там жить зимой? Под снегом? Даже если ты будешь жечь костер целыми сутками, даже если ты найдешь где-нибудь на свалке еще одно одеяло… Снейп, я не хочу… пожалуйста…

В горле образовался огромный ком, который никак не удавалось проглотить.

Северус помолчал, потом отвел взгляд и ответил:

— Я сам решу свои проблемы.

И он пошел прочь, в сторону Чендж-стрит, а Гарри, словно заколдованный, стоял на месте и смотрел ему вслед. На душе было пусто.

Опустошение не проходило почти неделю. Жизнь вроде бы текла, как обычно: Гарри вставал, шел в школу, вяло отмахивался от Дадли, потом отправлялся домой и помогал по хозяйству либо тетке, либо кому-нибудь из соседей. Но мир словно посерел, потерял краски и стал скучным и неинтересным — с таким же успехом Гарри мог бы сутками валяться на опостылевшей когда-то раскладушке. Ему не хотелось спать, не хотелось разговаривать, все падало из рук, и тетка как-то раз осуждающе обозвала его странным словом «меланхолик». Даже честно заработанные фунты не приносили ни малейшей радости. Потому что… ну почему же, почему Снейп так дурно обошелся с ним? По ночам Гарри подолгу лежал без сна и пытался понять.

Снейп был нищим, фактически — бродягой, о нем никто не заботился, и он сам не заботился ни о чем и ни о ком. А Гарри жил в теплом доме у родственников, которые, пусть попрекая куском хлеба, но не выставили бы его на улицу, не оставили бы умирать от голода. По сравнению со Снейпом, Гарри ни на что не приходилось жаловаться… И все же…

Гарри, который в это мгновение чистил над ведром картошку, зажмурился.

Он чувствовал себя… Ему казалось… Перед его мысленным взором возник Снейп, только почему-то весь, точно ворон, покрытый черными перьями. Воображаемый Снейп каркнул-рассмеялся и взмыл в небо. В подушечку указательного пальца впился нож, щекотно потекла тоненькая струйка, раздался сердитый теткин окрик…

Гарри распахнул глаза.

Снейп был свободный, свободный от всего. Это Снейп управляет своей жизнью, а не жизнь — Снейпом, он сам выбирает, что ему делать и как поступать, и плевать на чужие законы и мнения. «Он сам себе закон», — подумал Гарри, и его физически встряхнуло от этой мысли. Но это, понятно, не извиняло жестокости Снейпа, и Гарри не был пока готов его простить. Пусть сделает первый шаг сам, в кои-то веки.

— Что ты там в ведре увидел, очкарик? Не иначе как свою будущую жизнь на помойке? — прямо у него над ухом поинтересовался Дадли.

Гарри вздрогнул от неожиданности, нож звонко упал на пол, тетка недовольно бросила:

— Дадлик! Гарри, сколько еще ждать?

«Жизнь на помойке», — мысленно повторил Гарри. Если бы Дадли догадывался, насколько в точку выбрал оскорбление… А ведь Снейп, по сути, жил на помойке…

— Гарри!

Гарри поспешно заскреб картофельную кожуру. Поскорее бы Снейп осознал свою вину.

***

Снейп свалился ему на голову, словно первый зимний снег. В тот день — второго декабря — Гарри, как обычно, проводил большую перемену в школьном скверике на скамейке под разлапистой липой. Зима еще не вступила в свои права, стоял небольшой плюс, но было промозгло, и холод исправно пробирался под одежду. На улице, кроме самого Гарри, никого не виднелось — других дураков не было.

Внезапно сверху послышались подозрительное шебуршение и треск, и не успел Гарри вскочить на ноги, как прямо перед ним приземлился Снейп. Они не виделись полторы недели. Гарри независимо сунул руки в карманы, стараясь не выдать отчаянную радость: он уже был на грани срыва, и еще немножко, и сам помчался бы на родной пустырь.

Снейп, казалось, еще больше отощал, зато прежнюю куртку-плащ сменил черный пуховик. Пуховик был старым и на несколько размеров больше нужного, но на душе Гарри тут же потеплело.

Несколько мгновений они мерялись взглядами. Снейп смотрел на него сверху вниз, всем видом выражая равнодушную снисходительность, Гарри покачивался с мыска на пятку, почти профессионально демонстрируя великосветское безразличие.

Потом Гарри не выдержал и широко улыбнулся.

— Ты еще долго собираешь просиживать штаны? — мгновенно спросил Снейп.

— Еще два урока, — спокойно ответил Гарри.

— Пора действовать, — с места в карьер провозгласил Снейп, — скоро ударят морозы. У меня все готово.

— Действовать?.. Что ты?.. — удивился было Гарри, но быстро сообразил: — Ты опять за свое? Да оставь ты его уже в покое!

— Только беспомощные нытики позволят безнаказанно себя оскорблять, — мудро изрек Снейп. И скорчил ехидную гримасу, очевидно намекая на…

Но завестись и снова оскорбиться Гарри не успел. Снейп оборвал его на полуслове, заявив, что ни о чем не сожалеет, потому что действительно распорядился деньгами лучше, чем могло даже присниться их исходному владельцу.

— И заметь, — добавил он, дергая свой пуховик за ворот, — на это я не потратил ни гроша — вот уж действительно фунты на ветер! И верь мне, когда я говорю, что позабочусь о себе самостоятельно. Не тебе, домашняя птичка, меня опекать.

Последнее слово он произнес с таким презрением, что Гарри невольно устыдился, мигом вспомнив свои недавние размышления.

— А что ты купил? — решился он-таки проглотить обиду.

— Еще мелкий, чтобы знать, — многозначительно произнес Снейп и, как ловкая обезьянка, принялся взбираться обратно на липу. Почти сразу же раздался звонок на урок.

— Я приду! — крикнул Гарри и помчался обратно в класс. Наверное, впервые в жизни он ощущал настолько полное, всепоглощающее предвкушение.

После школы Гарри отправился прямиком на пустырь. Вообще-то дома его ждала тетка, которая заранее предупредила, что сегодня — День Большой Уборки. Гарри решил, что одну порку ремнем как-нибудь переживет.

Как же давно он не появлялся у гаражей! Теперь каждая ямка, каждая рытвинка казалась любимой и родной. На неизменных лужах таял трогательно тоненький ночной ледок, вверху как-то особенно благозвучно каркали вороны.

Гарри вдохнул холодный воздух полной грудью и счастливо улыбнулся. Он так сильно, так невыносимо скучал все это время, но теперь будто вернулся домой.

Он прислонился спиной к ближайшему гаражу и посмотрел на небо. Оно было того темно-голубого, насыщенного оттенка, какой можно увидеть только глубокой осенью и в начале зимы. Тут же непонятно почему вспомнилась вылизанная кухня, запыленный чердак, темный, с паутиной по углам чулан. Гарри гигантским усилием воли подавил не вовремя зарождающуюся тоску.

Рядом пружинисто приземлился Снейп, неслышно спрыгнув с крыши гаража. Гарри всегда чуть-чуть завидовал его умению беззвучно подбираться.

— Мы пойдем на дамбу, — сказал Снейп таким тоном, что стало ясно — возражения не принимаются. И никакие увещевания он тоже терпеть не собирается.

Гарри мгновенно понял, о чем речь.

— Но как ты их туда заманишь? Это же мили три отсюда, не меньше!

— Три мили с половиной. И почему «они»? Меня интересует пока этот твой боровоподобный братец. И при верном стимуле он дойдет пешком даже до Лондона.

Гарри вдруг пришла в голову поистине ужасная мысль:

— Но ты же не хочешь… его убить? Это нельзя, это преступление, я никогда на такое не соглашусь! Снейп, пожалуйста…

— Ты дурак, — резко оборвал его лепет Снейп. — Я всего лишь воздам ему по заслугам. У меня, в отличие от некоторых, есть гордость и честь, и я не смогу уйти, пока не отомщу.

Гарри похолодел.

— Уйти?.. Ты сказал «уйти»? Но куда, зачем ты уйдешь?

— Ты же не думал, в самом деле, что я настолько идиот, чтобы зимовать на дереве? Хотя тебе достанет глупости.

— Куда ты уйдешь? — слабым голосом повторил Гарри. Ему казалось, будто от ответа Снейпа зависит все его дальнейшее существование.

— Время покажет.

— Но… ты вернешься?

— Я никогда не возвращаюсь.

У Гарри подогнулись колени, и он тяжелым мешком рухнул на промерзшую землю. Как мало нужно, чтобы перейти от безграничного счастья к бескрайнему отчаянию. Он закрыл лицо руками.

— Соберись, нюня, — с легкой растерянностью в голосе пробормотал Снейп. — Хватит строить из себя девчонку. И я никуда не денусь, пока не закончу все дела.

— Ага, — сказал Гарри. На большее сейчас он был неспособен.

— Ты пожрать-то что-нибудь принес? — внезапно как бы невзначай осведомился Снейп.

— Да-да, — Гарри, мало сознавая, что делает, вынул из сумки сверток с едой, который тетя велела съесть на ланч. А он забыл — на большой перемене появился Снейп, а потом уже было не до того.

И пока Снейп ел — два бутерброда с сыром и банан, — Гарри отсутствующим взглядом смотрел вперед. Осень в этом году выдалась теплая. Может, и морозы нагрянут нескоро, и они дотянут до января. А потом еще месть, и уж он-то постарается ее оттянуть. А потом… потом он что-нибудь придумает. Он не отпустит Снейпа. Не отпустит.

Они снова стали видеться, хотя не так часто, как прежде. Тетя Петунья, кажется, решила, что все свободное от учебы время Гарри должен впахивать не разгибая спины. Однажды Гарри не выдержал и после школы сбежал, но добился исключительно того, что за ним, по теткиному поручению, принялся с энтузиазмом следить Дадли.

Снейп, в те редкие моменты, что Гарри удавалось вырваться на пустырь, встречал его в каком-то нервно-возбужденном состоянии, но планами на будущее упорно не делился. После того их примирительного разговора он ни разу больше не упомянул ни реку, ни дамбу, ни вообще какое-нибудь смертоносное оружие, но Гарри со страхом чувствовал, что что-то неуклонно назревает. Сам он ничего не выпытывал, боясь, что расспросы ускорят приближение зловещего часа икс. Хотя лезь с вопросами, не лезь — ничего от этого толком не зависело. Снейп прислушивался исключительно к собственным желаниям.

И все же эта полоса была, в общем и целом, светлой. Декабрь выпал аномально теплым. Шестого числа наступила глобальная, чуть ли не весенняя оттепель — тетя даже разрешила ходить Дадли без шарфа. Снейп злился, срывался, из чистой сварливости не позволял Гарри забираться в гнездо (хотя, если говорить начистоту, он и в хорошем расположении духа не сильно любил его туда пускать).

Где-то десятого числа Гарри плюнул на все и удрал из дома прямо на глазах рассвирепевшей тетки. Солнце уже почти спряталось за горизонт, закат догорал, и на пустырь Гарри прибежал, когда уже было почти совсем темно. Он впервые пришел сюда так поздно, и в тусклом свете одинокого фонаря все казалось необычным, загадочным и полным тайн. Страшно не было. Гарри отправился прямиком к гнезду.

У знакомого до боли дерева Гарри обнаружил непривычную картину: Снейп, восседая на охапке старой, почерневшей уже листвы, разжигал костерок. При виде гостя он скривился.

«А я скучал, так скучал по тебе», — подумал Гарри, но вслух, конечно, сказал другое:

— Что делаешь?

— Глаза разуй, — оскалился Снейп. — Готовлю ужин.

Гарри опустился рядом. Пламя тем временем уже послушно лизало собранный в аккуратную кучку хворост, и в воздухе стоял уютный треск. Вдруг вспомнилось, что сегодня он забыл пообедать.

Они не разговаривали: Гарри было хорошо и так. Снейп откуда-то сзади притянул небольшой холщовый мешочек, откуда достал три крепких шампиньона и гигантский баклажан. Их Снейп, предварительно нарезав, насадил на самодельные шпажки и строго приказал:

— Держи!

После Снейп достал еще четыре картофелины и прямо так бросил их в костер, затем отобрал шпажки обратно. Гарри никогда прежде не пробовал запеченную в мундире картошку, но слышал от одноклассников, что вкуснота неимоверная. Во рту образовалась терпкая слюна. В животе забурчало, и Снейп с явственной ехидцей хмыкнул: и ты, мол, еще пытался меня учить жить. Гарри решительно отогнал мысль, что провизию Снейп, вероятнее всего, попросту стянул у кого-нибудь на рынке.

Их лесок уже окутала настоящая ночная тьма. Гарри подумал, что сейчас они со Снейпом как сиротки-бродяжки из книжки, и как было бы здорово, если бы они оказались вот так — вдвоем, одни, навсегда — взаправду.

Над головой пронзительно закричала какая-то птица, и Гарри невольно пересел поближе к Снейпу. Тот, погрузившись в свои мысли, ничего, вроде бы, не заметил. Его черты в отблесках костра казались жесткими, взрослыми, резкими и волевыми. Гарри придвинулся еще чуть ближе. И еще. И еще чуть-чуть. А потом, когда они уже соприкоснулись боками, он тихо-тихо расстегнул куртку, выпростал руку из рукава и — как же повезло, что Дадли такой жирный, — набросил один край на спину Снейпа. Тот, отмерев, сердито зыркнул, однако промолчал — наверное, ему тоже так было теплее и спокойнее.

Гарри умиротворенно вздохнул. Исчезли тревога, обида, тоска. Вот оно какое, оказывается, счастье.

— Ты, смотрю, совсем страх потерял, — с деланой строгостью сказал Снейп, выталкивая палкой из костра почерневшие картофелины. — Думаешь, тебе будут вечно спускать с рук отлучки?

На Гарри словно вылили ушат воды. Снейп впервые заговорил о его родственниках, да еще таким тоном, будто ему было не все равно, будто беспокоился. Гарри украдкой вытер вмиг вспотевшие ладони о штаны.

— Н-ну… я же не могу целыми днями сидеть взаперти, я так скорее сдохну, чем от ремня дяди Вернона… К тому же он очень редко меня бьет.

— А мой отец предпочитал розги, он в этом деле старомодный. Он их сам подготавливал, никому не доверял. Он считал, что это, — Снейп едва заметно выпятил грудь, — эффективный метод воспитания, и особенно он в этот принцип верил, когда напивался, как свинья.

Гарри сидел ни жив ни мертв, боясь пошелохнуться. Снейп сам — сам! — заговорил о своем прошлом, и сейчас Гарри почти физически видел, как медленно-медленно отдергивается темная завеса.

— А… твоя мама? — беззвучно спросил Гарри, но Снейп каким-то образом его услышал. Или просто сам собирался о ней рассказать.

— А мать… Как всегда бывает: ты либо сильный, либо стелешься под всех подряд, прогибаешься. И она прогибалась. А я — не стал.

— И ты сбежал?

Снейп только пожал плечами: что, мол, за идиотский вопрос. Гарри подождал несколько секунд и снова, почему-то шепотом, спросил:

— Она тебя любила?.. — и чуть не хлопнул себя по лбу от досады: ведь знал же, как Снейп ненавидит такие темы.

Однако Снейп его удивил:

— Наверное. Какая разница? Если она за меня почти никогда не заступалась, какое мне дело, любила она меня там или нет? Да и не нужна мне ничья любовь, мне никто не нужен, вообще-то. Серьезному человеку никто не нужен.

И Гарри знал, что Снейп не врет и не приукрашивает — он действительно так и считает. И сердце тоненькой иголочкой пронзила боль.

— А нам учительница сказала, что человек он — это… как его… социальный. И без друзей никак.

— Ха-ха. Я бы только счастлив был, если бы жил на необитаемом острове, сам себе хозяин.

— А я… а меня?.. — Гарри аж задохнулся от обиды и вскочил на ноги. Куртка нелепо заболталась на одном плече. — От меня ты бы тоже хотел избавиться? Тогда вообще зачем?..

Он хотел развернуться и уйти — навсегда уйти, — но Снейп успел цепко схватить его за ладонь.

— Не устраивай истерики, — зло прошипел он. И добавил тихо: — И не мели чушь.

И Гарри снова опустился на прежнее место, привалившись к теплому боку Снейпа. Они молча поели, потом еще чуть-чуть посидели, ни о чем не разговаривая, и в тишине почти осязаемо витали миллионы беззвучно произнесенных слов.

Гарри отправился домой, когда в небе уже вовсю сияла луна. Дома его, как и ожидалось, встретила положительно взбешенная тетя, которая, оказывается, уже собиралась звонить в полицию. Ему попало и от тетки (хотя она его все же покормила), и пресловутым ремнем по заду от дяди, и даже от Дадли, который просто не мог упустить случай поглумиться над непутевым братцем. Но утром Гарри проснулся с хорошим, томительным чувством, будто его всю ночь кто-то медленно и нежно гладил по голове.

Время полетело вскачь: Гарри мог бы поклясться, что стрелки часов закрутились быстрее. Теперь он не возвращался домой до вечера, а узелок с двенадцатью фунтами, честно заработанными уже после злополучной выходки Снейпа, всегда на всякий случай держал при себе. И этот всякий случай предоставлялся часто — тетка пыталась на него воздействовать с помощью голода: не собирала маломальский обед с собой, несколько раз запрещала прикасаться к объедкам, оставшимся с ужина. Но что значит голод перед так внезапно расширившимися горизонтами?

В голове словно произошел какой-то сдвиг, глаза открылись заново, и теперь Гарри искренне недоумевал — почему он терпел? Что его держало этом доме — неужто страх остаться одному? Или потому, что так надо, так принято — жить со взрослыми, даже если им на тебя плевать? Прав был Снейп: он слабак и размазня.

Конечно, его пытались запирать. Тетка даже начала приходить к школе, чтобы забрать его после занятий, но не зря же существовали окна на первом этаже, черный ход и укромные закутки? Дадли тоже не предоставлял серьезной угрозы: за годы Гарри профессионально научился удирать у него из-под носа.

И пусть в желудке часто мерзко сосало, пусть ремнем ему сейчас влетало каждый день, пусть столько ругани на него еще не выливалось, но Гарри чуть ли ни физически ощущал, как обрываются невидимые ниточки. Ниточки, привязывавшие его к чулану в доме по адресу Прайвет-драйв, 4, Литтл Уингинг.

Со Снейпом, однако, внезапно освободившееся время проводить удавалось далеко не всегда. Тот вечно где-то пропадал, особенно после того, как Гарри нагло утащил с чердака старые, но крепкие еще сапоги Дадли (и получил за это небывалую трепку). Иногда Гарри не заставал его ни на пустыре, ни у гнезда вообще, и в таких случаях бездумно шатался по городу до заката. Он заходил на грязные окраины, кружил по свалке, гулял по улицам, где жили рабочие, и чувствовал себя большим бродячим псом.

Однажды в конце такого дня тетка посадила его за стол, положила жареной картошки и — чудо из чудес! — куриную ножку. Дадли при виде такого безобразия («Мам, смотри, какой он грязный, он сейчас всю кухню уделает!») чуть не закатил истерику, но был неожиданно категорично сослан в свою комнату.

Гарри хоть и удивился, от еды, конечно, отказываться не стал. Тетка же села напротив, подперев рукой подбородок, и принялась задумчиво его разглядывать. Гарри почему-то стало неловко, и он, не сумев прогнать нелепое чувство вины, невольно опустил пониже голову. Даже кусок такой вкусной курятины в горле встал. Хотя ему, понятно, стыдиться было нечего, да и грусть в теткином взгляде наверняка померещилась.

Тетка прочистила горло, будто волнуясь. Гарри стиснул в кулаке вилку, готовясь к очередной порции упреков в непослушании и никчемности. Но тетка спросила:

— Как дела в школе?

Гарри от неожиданности поперхнулся и закашлялся. Придя в себя, он ошарашенно пробормотал:

— Нормально.

— А что вы сейчас проходите?

Гарри подавил желание затрясти головой. Что за чушь? Он пожал плечами и пригнулся к тарелке, ничего перед собой не видя. Но тетка все не отставала:

— Дадлик сказал, вы к Рождеству спектакль готовите, — она сделала паузу и, не дождавшись никакой реакции, добавила: — У тебя какая роль?

— Никакая, — выдавил Гарри. Какая у него может быть роль, если для спектакля нужны костюмы? Не то чтобы он стал участвовать в подобных глупостях, даже если бы его умоляли. Снейп, узнай о таком, извел бы его издевками.

Тетя вздохнула.

— Может, тебе помощь какая-нибудь нужна? Мисс Темпл сказала, что тебе в последнее время нелегко дается математика.

Гарри чуть не упал со стула. По правде сказать, с появлением в его жизни Снейпа учеба с каждым днем теряла свою привлекательность все больше. Ума Снейпа хватало на двоих, да и за новыми заботами места на учебники почти не оставалось. Он изрядно подзапустил кучу предметов — далеко не только математику. Но чтобы тетка предлагала помощь? Она что, собирается делать с ним уроки? Или, может, нанять репетитора?.. Смешно.

— Нет, — сказал Гарри.

Тетка снова вздохнула, потерла лоб.

— Где тебя носит целыми днями? — наконец прозвучал уже сидящий в печенках вопрос.

Гарри тоже вздохнул, но, в отличие от тетки, с облегчением: слава богу, а то теткино поведение начинало пугать. И этот жесткий, недовольный тон куда лучше тех подозрительных мягких ноток. К счастью, он уже успел разделаться с содержимым тарелки, поэтому, привычно пробурчав «нигде», он вылез изо стола и отправился в чулан. Он сегодня весь день слонялся по огромной заброшенной стройке на северной окраине, и плюхнуться на раскладушку хотелось невыносимо.

Но тетка неожиданно схватила его за ворот. На ее обычно равнодушном лице отражалось какое-то сильное, но определенно яростное чувство.

— Где? Где ты бродишь? — почти крикнула она. — Что у тебя в твоей безмозглой голове творится, что? Почему ты взялся за воровство? Что мы тебе не дали? Отвечай!

Она принялась его трясти с поистине бешеной силой, но Гарри упрямо не разжимал губ. Послышались тяжелые шаги, и на кухню вошел дядя Вернон.

— Брось, Петунья, не трать время. Такие не понимают доброе отношение, только плетку, — он принялся вынимать ремень из шлевок. — Много тебя жалели, гаденыш, но теперь с меня хватит твоих фокусов. Сидеть не сможешь!

Гарри показалось, что тетя прошептала «не надо, Вернон», но нет — наверное, ему послышалось. Он забился, закричал, внутри закипела ядреная смесь адреналина, злости и страха. Он сумел вырваться ровно в ту секунду, когда дядя занес руку, и со всех ног бросился за дверь. Он бежал по темноте, не разбирая дороги, пока ноги сами не вынесли его на пустырь. Там его согнуло пополам и вырвало — прощай щедрый ужин. Отдышавшись, он пошел к гнезду. В голове не было ни одной самой пустячной мысли.

Снейп, к счастью, оказался на месте и сам спрыгнул на землю, когда Гарри тяжело привалился к стволу ольхи.

— Только не говори, что явился ко мне ночевать, — Снейп, как всегда, сразу понял суть и перешел к делу.

— Не буду.

Гарри обхватил себя руками. Он выскочил из дома раздетый, в одной рубашке, спортивных штанах и домашних шлепанцах — удивительно, как они не слетели, — но только сейчас почувствовал колючий холод. Оттепель — не оттепель, а зиму все равно никто не отменял. Его затрясло.

Снейп хмыкнул и отвесил ему крепкий щелбан. Потом полез обратно наверх, тихо, но так, чтобы слышал Гарри, ворча что-то вроде «идиот он, а разгребать мне».

Гарри бездумно глядел ему вслед и очнулся, только когда Снейп зло прикрикнул:

— Что стоишь? Не надейся, что я буду тащить тебя, как принцессу, на руках.

Ему не пришлось приказывать дважды. Гарри шустро добрался до гнезда и с любопытством огляделся — в последний раз Снейп пустил его недели три назад. Взгляд порадовали утепленные «стены»: на «крышу» своего гнезда-вигвама Снейп накинул огромное, кое-где проеденное молью шерстяное покрывало (похожее лежало у тетки на чердаке), из-под которого торчал брезент. Покрывало свисало со всех четырех сторон, и внутри стояла пусть не жара, но уж точно не минусовая температура. На «полу» лежал старый толстый ватник. И хотя было темно, Гарри откуда-то знал, что у Снейпа сейчас крайне гордое выражение лица.

— Спать будем валетом, — распорядился Снейп. — И если ночью твои пятки хоть одним дюймом кожи прикоснутся к моему лицу, вылетишь как миленький.

— Ты еще скажи, чтобы я ближе, чем на десять футов к тебе не подползал, — огрызнулся Гарри. — У тебя же широченные хоромы.

— Я никого не держу, — процедили в ответ.

Они улеглись, и Снейп, нисколечко не стесняясь в своих движениях, накинул на них сверху одеяло. Несколько минут Гарри молча вслушивался в его дыхание, и ему думалось, что даже в детстве сказки, которые тетя читала Дадли, не звучали так прекрасно. Потом Гарри, не думая, что делает, перевернулся, и они оказались носом к носу.

— Я, когда был маленький, очень боялся засыпать в чулане, — горячечно зашептал он. — У меня с внутренней стороны раскладушки была паутина, и хотя я каждый день ее убирал, она к ночи появлялась заново, клянусь! И мне все время чудилось, что эта паутина разрастается и скоро оплетет меня во сне, и я не смогу пошевелиться… А тетя и дядя придут за мной, только когда я уже умру…

Гарри не мог остановиться. Он говорил и говорил, захлебываясь словами, о том, как терпел дразнилки в школе, как завидовал Дадли, как однажды спросонья почистил зубы дядиным кремом для бритья. Он изливал все подряд — и смешное, и грустное, а Снейп не комментировал, не перебивал. А потом неловко перекинул через него руку и вроде как прижал к себе, и Гарри уснул, уткнувшись носом ему в шею.

А когда Снейп утром разбудил его и прогнал домой, случилось страшное — земля покрылась толстым слоем инея (или уже снегом?). Наступили-таки холода.

Прокрасться домой незаметно не получилось. Тетя Петунья вышла в коридор почти одновременно с тем, как заскрипела дверь, словно ждала его, прислушиваясь к каждому звуку.

Лицо тетки было бледным, под глазами залегли болезненные тени. Гарри с максимально независимым видом сунул руки в карманы. Наверное, это и послужило спуском: тетка со всего размаху влепила ему пощечину.

— Что ты о себе воображаешь? — почти истерично закричала она. — Ты последние мозги растерял? Тебе сколько лет, должен уже соображать! На себя плевать, так о нас подумай!

— Что хочу, то и делаю! — заорал в ответ Гарри. — И вы мне не указ! Захочу, и вообще уйду, навсегда!

На голову градом посыпались подзатыльники. Тетка словно взбесилась:

— Паршивец, отродье! Так ты теперь заговорил? Так ты своим благодетелям отвечаешь, так говоришь спасибо за кусок хлеба? Немедленно в ванну, еще не хватало, чтобы мы на врачей тратились!

Не обращая внимания на разбуженных шумом Дадли и дядю, тетка чуть ли не бегом поволокла его в ванну, где накрутила краны так, что полился почти кипяток. Зеркало почти мгновенно заволокло паром. Потом она с той же лихорадочной поспешностью принялась стягивать с него одежду, и Гарри так ошалел, что первые мгновения даже не сопротивлялся. Затем он, конечно, остервенело забился, но тетка, проявив неожиданную ловкость и силу, решительно запихнула его в обжигающую воду. Гарри взвыл, пытаясь одновременно вылезти и хоть как-то прикрыться, но тетка мстила неумолимо. Ему позволили выбраться только минут через десять, когда он стал сам себе напоминать розового поросенка. Хорошо хоть озноб перестал трясти.

В течение всей экзекуции тетка не произнесла ни слова, но ее молчание было ледяным. В конце она собственноручно завернула его в широкое махровое полотенце и прямо так отправила в чулан.

— Подождешь там, — сухо добавила она, даже не подумав объяснить, чего именно нужно ждать, хотя секрет из этого, конечно, был так себе. Трепку нужно ждать — понятно. Но трепки Гарри уже давно перестал бояться, страшило другое: до чулана ведь надо пройти мимо комнаты Дадли. В полотенце, на голое — о ужас! — тело. Но ослушаться тетю Гарри не посмел.

«Только бы Дадли не выглянул, только бы Дадли не увидел», — билось в голове, пока он шел к себе на цыпочках. «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста», — неизвестно кого молил он, и вот до чулана оставалось лишь несколько шагов… За спиной раздался свист.

— О-о-о, какое полотенчико! — радостно прокомментировал Дадли и щелкнул языком. — Это же мое! Любимое! А ну отдай сейчас же!

Гарри бросился к чулану, но дверь захлопнуть не успел — в щель успела вклиниться широкая нога, и спустя мгновение проход перекрыла фигура братца. У Гарри мороз пробежал по коже.

— Давай, давай, — довольно сказал Дадли, — снимай. Или мне снять?

Гарри вдруг живо представил Снейпа. Как бы тот себя повел?

— Ты… извращенец! — как-то сразу вернулся голос. — А ну вышел быстро и дверь за собой закрыл!

Дадли видимо опешил.

— Борзый стал, да? Совсем страх потерял?

Он сделал шаг вперед, явно намереваясь дернуть за полотенце, но Гарри почти машинально увернулся и резко двинулся вперед. Толчок вышел мощным, и Дадли практически вылетел из чулана — возможно, больше от неожиданности, но победа была за Гарри. Но не успел он обрадоваться, как Дадли, будто разъяренный бык, влетел обратно, и в этот раз уклониться не получилось. Дадли наотмашь ударил его по носу, по уху, потом швырнул на раскладушку. Гарри рефлекторно выкинул вперед руки, и злосчастное полотенце немедленно слетело. Дадли воспользовался моментом и дернул тряпку на себе. Удушающей волной нахлынул стыд.

Конечно, Гарри тут же поспешил прикрыться — руками, клочком одеяла, но Дадли-таки рассмотрел, что хотел. И, глядя на его суетливые, злые движения, заржал:

— Ты точно не девчонка? А то я только какой-то стручок увидел. Или это был твой мизинец?

Гарри задыхался от стыда и унижения, слова застревали в горле, а встать и наброситься на этого кретина с кулаками было по вполне ясным причинам невозможно.

А Дадли все не затыкался:

— Гы-ы-ы! А может, у тебя и дырка нужная есть? Надо проверить!

Гарри не очень понял, о какой такой дырке речь, но по лицу Дадли сообразил, что его ждет нечто поистине кошмарное.

— Только подойди ко мне! — завопил он и, забыв о своей наготе, вскочил на ноги. — Пожалеешь, что родился, ублюдок!

— Вы что тут устроили? — остановил намечающуюся драку теткин голос. — Дидди, ты почему здесь? Ты зачем у Гарри полотенце взял? Гарри, ну-ка прикройся, последний стыд потерял!

Гарри, заново заполыхав румянцем, взял из рук Дадли — тому хватило ума не сопротивляться — несчастное полотенце, замотался и протиснулся мимо брата к тетке.

— Пойдем, — сурово приказала та.

Тетка привела его во вторую комнату Дадли, которая раньше была всегда забита хламом. Собственно, сейчас она оказалась захламлена лишь чуть меньше — свободной от поломанных и порванных игрушек, книжек, карандашей и скейтбордов была лишь застеленная свежим бельем кровать. Было заметно, что это единственное незанятое мусором пространство расчищали поспешно и без особой бережности.

Гарри замер на пороге, и тетка слегка подтолкнула его за плечо.

— Здесь теперь будешь спать. Вещи сегодня же перенеси. Надень пока пижаму, — она кивнула на кровать, — потом я тебе дам чистую одежду. И на сегодня ты наказан.

Она вышла, устало шаркая домашними туфлями, а Гарри пригляделся и обнаружил, что на кровати действительно лежит желтая пижама. Ее узор — оранжевые улыбающиеся солнышки, показался смутно знакомым. Гарри напряг память и вспомнил: эту пижаму тетя купила года три назад Дадли, а тот отказался ее носить — слишком, мол, девчачья. Ткань была мягкой и приятной на ощупь. Гарри надел ее с редким удовольствием.

Больше ни в тот день, ни на следующий — воскресенье — интересного не произошло. Гарри сидел взаперти в комнате, томясь от скуки и думая о Снейпе: тот наверняка вовсю осуществлял последнюю подготовку к мести. В свете последних событий справедливое воздаяние братцу уже не представлялось чем-то ненужным и опасным, однако Гарри все равно тревожился — Снейп легко мог перегнуть палку.

Несколько раз в день ему приносила еду тетка, пару раз под дверью усаживался Дадли и принимался издеваться. Один раз снизу донеслись вопли дяди — тот, кажется, рвался «надрать ему уши». Временами он пробовал читать старые книжки с выдранными страницами и поискать что-нибудь занимательное в игрушках, но быстро утомлялся и валился обратно на постель — было слишком тошно.

Он ждал понедельника. Не могли же ему запретить пойти в школу?..

Но тетка попыталась. Она позвонила мисс Темпл и сказала, что Гарри заболел — «тяжелая простуда, я оставила его отлежаться». Что хуже, она так и не вернула ему уличную одежду, а когда выпускала в туалет, пристально следила, чтобы он, не дай бог, что-то не пронес. Но вечно держать его взаперти оснований не было, и Гарри знал, что во вторник сто процентов вырвется из заточения. В понедельник вечером тетка снова попыталась завести душеспасительную беседу, чередуя ласковые расспросы с угрозами, но Гарри словно закрутил в себе какой-то краник, из которого обычно текут эмоции. Наткнувшись на непрошибаемое равнодушие, тетка быстро махнула рукой.

Во вторник уроки текли невероятно медленно и скучно, и стоило прозвенеть последнему звонку, как Гарри бросился бежать. Дадли было помчался за ним, но почти сразу же отстал.

Добежав до гаражей, Гарри скрючился от боли: легкие драло ледяным огнем. Он долго кашлял и тер замерзшие уши, и только потом, собравшись, двинулся к гнезду. Снейп, судя по громкому шебаршению, был там, и Гарри впервые забрался к нему наверх без спросу.

Снейп сидел, скрестив ноги, и что-то черкал в новеньком блокноте новеньким карандашом. Гарри, подозревая ответ, не стал спрашивать, откуда они взялись, а попытался подглядеть. Снейп демонстративно закрыл обзор рукой.

— С такими, как ты, нельзя давать слабину, — как-то даже меланхолично поздоровался Снейп. — Один раз дай волю, и уже не остановишь. Ты будешь требовать больше, больше и больше, пока не выгонишь своих Дурслей из собственного дома и не водрузишь на крыше красный флаг.

— Я бы не прочь, — захихикал Гарри, — только дом мне их нафиг не сдался. Как прошли выходные?

— Продуктивно, — важно ответил Снейп и кивнул своим мыслям. — Настал час справедливости, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Гарри зябко обхватил себя руками. Даже в теплом, вроде бы, гнезде изо рта вылетали облачка пара.

— Я хочу быть в курсе. Это, ты вроде говорил, связано с дамбой?

Снейп вместо ответа выбрался на воздух и спустился на землю. Гарри ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним, и вскоре они уже шагали в направлении… Гарри далеко не сразу сообразил, куда конкретно они движутся. Понимание пришло лишь минут тридцать спустя — они идут к реке. Что ж, вполне предсказуемо.

В течение всего этого времени Снейп не оборонил ни слова и игнорировал все потуги Гарри завязать разговор. Судя по глубокой морщине, прорезавшей его высокий умный лоб, он явно раздумывал над чем-то важным.

Когда они наконец-то добрались, Гарри уже порядочно запыхался: поступь Снейпа была агрессивно быстрой, и ему порой приходилось чуть ли не бежать. Они вышли к той самой дамбе — очень старой и проржавевшей, с проложенными поверх железнодорожными путями. Вся конструкция казалась ужасно шаткой и небезопасной, и Гарри испустил вздох искреннего облегчения, когда Снейп, не останавливаясь, потащил его дальше.

Река, протекавшая у Литтл Уингинга, была длинной и узкой, хотя местами ненадолго, но сильно расширялась. Ее никто не назвал бы бурной, однако течение было довольно быстрым. Местные любили речку Уинди по двум причинам: ее вода считалась чистой, а дно — мелким. Летом на здешнем недурно оборудованном пляже было частенько не протолкнуться между загорающими, а на мостиках с важным видом восседали рыбаки.

Снейп повлек Гарри к одному из таких мостиков, выбрав почему-то самый дальний, длинный и ветхий. Он подошел к самому краю и сел прямо на мерзлые доски, свесив ноги. Его мыски не доставали до кромки подернутой ледком воды дюймов сорок, если не больше. Гарри невольно подивился, зачем было строить так высоко.

— Ты приведешь его сюда через два дня, в пятницу. Проследи, чтобы он дошел до самого края — до того места, где я сейчас сижу.

— Мне все это не нравится, — осторожно начал Гарри. — Во-первых, как я сюда его затащу? А во-вторых, ты, значит, ему мстишь, потом сбежишь, а мне возвращаться в этот дом? Да с меня три шкуры спустят! Нет уж, дудки!

— Не суди меня по себе, — огрызнулся Снейп, поднявшись на ноги одним неуловимым движением. Он презрительно уставился на Гарри сверху вниз, вовсю пользуясь преимуществом в росте. Гарри почти устыдился, но глаз не отвел.

— А как еще это понимать? Жар чужими руками загребать все горазды. А ты…

Снейп поднял ладонь:

— Лучше заткнись.

И он так это произнес, что Гарри действительно захлопнул рот, клацнув зубами. И как-то сразу успокоился.

Они еще немного постояли. Снейп вещал о том, какой отличный охотничий нож достал на днях на гаражной распродаже (понятное дело, на какие шиши), Гарри глядел на речку и думал, что она, наверное, как обычно не замерзнет до конца. Еще он вспоминал, как года два назад потащился с тетей, дядей и Дадли на пляж, обгорел, чуть не утонул, а кузен почти заставил его съесть лягушку.

Обратно они возвращались уже в глубоких сумерках. На прощание Снейп наказал эти два дня «не выкаблучиваться», потому что если его, Гарри, снова посадят под замок, пусть больше не рассчитывает на его, Снейпа, благосклонность. Он так и сказал — «благосклонность», словно какой-нибудь благородный вельможа. Иногда Снейп был до ужаса высокопарным.

***

Гарри послушался. Он до боли прикусывал язык, чтобы даже случайно не огрызнуться, в среду и четверг пришел домой сразу после школы, а по вечерам сам вызывался чем-нибудь помочь. Тетку такие перемены если и удивили, то она этого не показала, лишь отбросила личину заботливой родственницы и со свежим пылом принялась загружать его работой и упреками в лени. Ладно хоть в чулан обратно не отправила.

В четверг Гарри прокрался в гараж и отыскал вещи, бережно припрятанные тысячу лет назад. Они давно дожидались своего часа.

В пятницу утром Гарри проснулся с предчувствием беды. Из-за мерзенькой тошноты едва удалось впихнуть в себя полтарелки овсянки (хотя даже это было подвигом). Тетя Петунья посматривала на него непривычно озабоченно, но, к счастью, лезть не стала. Дадли тоже почувствовал нервозность Гарри и не преминул обернуть его подавленное настроение себе на пользу: он с редким энтузиазмом принялся толкаться, обзываться и исподтишка дергать его за волосы. Это помогло — тревогу успешно вытеснили злость и нехорошее предвкушение расправы.

По дороге в школу они даже подрались, и тетка, в последнее время взявшая привычку провожать их, отвесила им обоим по подзатыльнику. Дадли, кажется, был в шоке.

Весь учебный день Гарри просидел как на иголках, схлопотав три замечания за невнимательность и записку «показать родителям». Когда последний урок закончился и одноклассники засобирались, Гарри улучил момент и, когда Дадли остался в одиночестве, от души наступил ему ногу. Дадли завопил — больше от негодования, чем от боли, — а Гарри, мысленно пожелав себе удачи, щелкнул его по лбу. И опрометью бросился вон из класса.

Расчет оказался верным: Дадли взбесился так, что помчался следом сразу же, не позвав за собой дружков. Гарри слышал, как те закричали что-то одобрительное и подбадривающе, но в погоню не включились — время от времени Дадли гонялся за ним в одиночку. Гарри догадывался, что кузену нравится считать, будто он, Гарри, боится именно его, а не Гордона и не Пирса.

Они бежали долго — даже дольше, чем рассчитывал Гарри. Из-за лишнего веса бегун из Дадли обычно был так себе, но со злости он, кажется, забыл про усталость и выдохся, когда до реки оставалось мили полторы. Когда топот за спиной стих, Гарри обернулся и увидел, что братец стоит, прижав руку к левому боку, и дышит широко открытым ртом. Мелькнула смутная мысль, что он, как пить дать, простудится.

Дадли, увидев, что он тоже остановился, заорал:

— А ну иди сюда, скотина!

Он попытался сделать шаг, но покачнулся. Гарри, сообразив, что кузен при всем желании больше никуда не побежит, сунул руки в карманы и действительно неторопливо пошел ему навстречу.

— И что ты мне сделаешь? Что ты вообще мне можешь сделать? Макнуть головой в унитаз? Так тут нет ни унитаза, ни твоих прихлебал. Ударить меня? Так сначала поймай.

Дадли замотал головой так, что затряслись и щеки.

— Ты стал какой-то другой, — выдавил он. — Раньше ты был… не такой.

Гарри ухмыльнулся.

— Неужели? — и без суеты достал из сумки самострел. Секунду посмотрел на «дуло», а потом направил его прямо Дадли в голову. — А теперь ты сдвинешь свою тушу с места и пойдешь туда, куда я тебе скажу.

— Ты совсем сбрендил? — Дадли, кажется, никак не мог поверить в происходящее. — Я же… со свету тебя сживу! В чулане сгниешь!

Гарри подошел вплотную и молча ткнул самострел ему в висок. Как настоящий герой фильма про гангстеров или злодей из комиксов. Круто.

Они шли до мостика минут тридцать. Дадли ныл, пытался то запугать, то умаслить, пару раз падал, стараясь сбить Гарри с ног, один раз принялся звать на помощь. На Гарри же опустилось олимпийское спокойствие. Он чувствовал себя сильнее, храбрее и взрослее, чем вообще когда-либо, словно Снейп смог поделиться с ним своей самоуверенностью. Откуда-то приходило понимание, как именно нужно себя вести, чтобы не вызвать подозрения, и когда какая-то женщина попросила объяснить, «зачем толстый мальчик так кричит», Гарри по-детски невинно улыбнулся и сказал, что такая вот игра. Игра в разбойника и жертву. Женщина быстро отстала — видимо, решила, что такой слабый, щуплый на вид мальчишка никогда не справился бы с тем, кто выше его на полторы головы.

Чем ближе они подходили к реке, тем сильнее нервничал Дадли, и тем меньше переживал Гарри. Скоро появится Снейп, и он сдаст ему братца тепленьким на руки, а там уже не его забота.

Снейп появился, только когда Дадли, шедший впереди, ступил одной ногой на мостик. Он стоял на самом краю и манил их к себе пальцем. Вид у него был типичный: презрительно-довольный.

— Ты, — начал Снейп, и хотя он говорил тихо, Гарри было прекрасно его слышно, — жестокая свинья. Ты ничего не значишь, ты ноль без палочки. Без своих дружков ты ничего из себя не представляешь.

Гарри мысленно показал Снейпу большой палец — да уж, речь что надо. Впечатляюще. Дадли разинул рот с выражением безмозглой золотой рыбки.

— Но я дам тебе шанс, — вдруг улыбнулся Снейп, и это была нехорошая, злая улыбка. — Хочешь доказать, что чем-нибудь отличаешься от обезьяны? Мы сразимся с тобой один на один. Давай, иди сюда.

Нет, все-таки Снейп иногда положительно перебарщивал с пафосом, даже слишком перебарщивал. Дадли не двинулся с места, глядя вперед так, словно видел призрак. Снейп махнул рукой, и Гарри ткнул Дадли в затылок самострелом. Ему вдруг стало очень смешно — Дадли крупно дрожал, от него, несмотря на холод, несло вонючим потом страха, а ведь он мог, если говорить начистоту, уделать Снейпа одной левой. Если бы, конечно, они вышли друг против друга только с кулаками.

Дадли затравленно оглянулся, но берег был пустынным, и помощи ждать было неоткуда.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал он, — Гарри, не надо, пожалуйста…

Еще никогда его голос не звучал таким слабым и отчаявшимся. Гарри пожал плечами:

— Ты сам нарвался, Дидди. Сам виноват.

Дадли медленно пошел вперед, с явным трудом переставляя ноги. Гарри следовал за ним почти вплотную, Снейп с каждым мигом выглядел все более злорадным. Гарри улыбался: сейчас план Снейпа дошел до него во всей красе. Он был прав: тупая физическая расправа ничего по-настоящему решить не может, гораздо лучше напугать до мокрых штанов, заставить прочувствовать собственное бессилие. Заставить зауважать…

Раздался громкий, просто-таки оглушающий вой. Гарри инстинктивно отскочил, а спустя уже несколько секунд Дадли исчез и внизу, под мостом оглушающе затрещал лед. Гарри встал на колени, заглянул в образовавшуюся дыру и увидел, как Дадли суматошно, обламывая ногти, колотит руками по острой ледяной кромке проруби.

С другой стороны подошел Снейп и тоже молча посмотрел вниз. Дадли что-то забулькал. В его глазах плескались первобытный ужас и мольба.

— Он утонет? — спросил Гарри.

— Не знаю, — Снейп пожал плечами. — Может быть, если он совсем олигофрен. Тут очень удачное, глубокое место.

Внезапно Гарри ощутил боль. Болели замерзшие уши и кончик носа, болел натертый мизинец на левой ноге. Потом он ощутил недоумение — все происходящее казалось каким-то диким сном, ненормальным фарсом, и он подумал, что вот-вот проснется. А потом…

— Он же утонет! — дико заорал Гарри. В памяти мелькали смутные обрывки: в школе висели плакаты по первой помощи утопающим. Кажется, нельзя было двигаться, чтобы не поломать лед еще сильнее… Или наоборот, нужно поломать?..

— Сейчас я тебя вытащу! Снейп, придурок, давай, помогай!

Снейп не пошевелился, но с его лица слетела маска удовлетворения.

— Я и пальцем не пошевелю ради него!

Гарри было что сказать, но сейчас он был немножко занят: аккуратно спускался на лед, молясь, чтобы самому не провалиться в ледяную воду. Дадли все чаще уходил под воду.

Снейп все рассчитал верно. Лед был слишком тонким, чтобы удержать Дадли, но уже достаточно прочным, чтобы шутя его сломать и добраться до берега. Но Гарри он выдержал.

— Т-т-тихо, Д-дадли, с-сейчас я тебя д-д-достану, — заикаясь, попросил он, но кузена, кажется, только сильнее охватила паника. Хотя, казалось бы, куда уж больше.

Гарри протянул к нему руку, Дадли отпрянул… и ушел под лед. Воздух в легких внезапно закончился. Гарри в панике обернулся: Снейп же умный, Снейп что-нибудь придумает... Но обнаружил, что того и след простыл. Гарри задвинул обиду назад, глубоко вдохнул... и нырнул следом. А что еще осталось делать? Лучше вместе сгинуть, чем возвращаться одному.

Если бы от Гарри потребовали доложить, как он вытащил Дадли и умудрился спастись сам, он бы в жизни не рассказал. Он бы сумел разве что перечислить ощущения: холодно, темно, страшно, холодно, тяжело, холодно. Когда он вынырнул, из непонятно откуда взявшихся сил удерживая Дадли на воде, первым он увидел Снейпа. Тот сидел на корточках недалеко от них на льду и в его руках была веревка. Даже не веревка — канат.

— Хватайся, быстро! — приказал он, и Гарри намертво вцепился в этот спасательный круг закоченевшими пальцами левой руки. — А теперь продвигайся вперед, медленно!

Это была пытка. Тело пронзали ледяные иглы, промокшая одежда и отключившийся Дадли безжалостно тянули на дно, в черную пустоту. Но он смог. И Снейп помог ему и аккуратно вытащить на лед бесчувственную тушу, и выбраться из речки самому.

Несколько секунд Гарри лежал грудью на льду, закрыв глаза. Потом Снейп вовсе не бережно потряс его за плечо, и Гарри решил оставить все мысли на потом. Сейчас надо было растереть Дадли и дотащить его до дома, пока он не окочурился уже от обморожения.

Когда он все же заставил себя поднять голову, обнаружилось, что Снейп бьет Дадли по щекам. Гарри вгляделся в лицо брата и ужаснулся: его кожа приобрела синюшный оттенок, а изо рта вытекало что-то серое, похожее на пену.

— Он дышит, — ответил на невысказанный вопрос Снейп. — Но не думаю, что дальнейшее пребывание на свежем воздухе пойдет ему на пользу.

Следующие полчаса прошли как в тумане. Они вдвоем дотащили так и не очнувшегося Дадли до ближайшей улицы, где Гарри постучался в первый же дом (во дворе которого, по счастью, стояла машина), и попросил довезти его и брата до Прайвет-драйв, дом четыре. Хозяину дома, тощему высоченному мужику за сорок, вполне хватило объяснения, что «мы с братом хотели проверить лед и вдруг провалились». Он лишь что-то проворчал про «безмозглых мальчишек, которые изгваздают мне все чехлы», но машину завел сразу же, тревожно поглядывая на Дадли. Гарри был готов молиться от радости: как же повезло.

А вот дома разверзся самый настоящий ад. Тетя Петунья то осыпала лоб и щеки Дадли поцелуями, то лезла обнимать привезшего их (как выяснилось) мистера Саммерса, то выкрикивала истеричные угрозы, направленные в пустоту, то принималось истошно рыдать. Дядя Вернон быстро взял себя в руки и набрал 999, но его лицо приобрело такой насыщенный багровый цвет, что, казалось, сердечный приступ не за горами.

О Гарри, к счастью, на время забыли. Он незаметно прошмыгнул в свою новую комнату и стянул мокрую одежду плохо гнущимися пальцами. Потом, переодевшись в пижаму и натянув свои самые толстые носки, забрался под одеяло и свернулся в клубочек. И сразу, как чугунной плитой, придавил голову сон.

Но забыться ему позволили ненадолго. Не прошло, кажется, и секунды, как его вытащили из кровати — грубо, зло, схватив за ворот пижамы. Гарри от шока не удержался на ногах и упал на четвереньки, и только в такой позе наконец продрал глаза.

Над ним возвышался дядя, казавшийся с такого ракурса уродливым толстенным великаном. Он тяжело дышал, как загнанный кабан.

События последовавших пятнадцати минут сторонний наблюдатель мог бы при желании описать в двух словах: Гарри допрашивали. Допрашивали с пристрастием, не скупясь на тычки, затрещины и оглушающие вопли. Гарри понимал, насколько дяде важно узнать, что именно произошло на речке, но пребывал в каком-то ступоре. Он был способен лишь, как заведенный, повторять «мы играли, случайно получилось» и слабоумно трясти головой, в которой царила пустота.

Когда даже ремнем не удалось добиться от него большого толку, дядю озарила идея отправиться на место катастрофы.

— В каком месте вы провалились? — рявкнул он так, что, кажется, задрожали стены.

И Гарри, слыша себя будто со стороны, рассказал, как дойти до злополучного мостика. Потом дядя вышел, не забыв запереть дверь, а Гарри, бессильно сгорбившись, рухнул обратно на кровать. Пустота в голове и груди понемногу заполнялась.

Что же он наделал? Что же натворил Снейп? Он же... чуть не стал убийцей. Настоящим убийцей, преступником, о которых снимают передачи для вечерних новостей. И почему он не бросился сразу же на помощь? Зачем медлил? Какой же дурак.

А вот теперь Дадли в больнице. А тетя с дядей сразу просекли, что дело тут нечисто. Хотя он сам сглупил: кто поверит, что они играли? Только такие, как мистер Саммерс, ничего не знающие об их теплых братских отношениях.

Гарри хотелось завыть от отчаяния. Почему он не остановил Снейпа? Ведь чувствовал же, чувствовал, что до добра эта идиотская месть не доведет. И ведь во всем оказался прав, и теперь Снейп смылся, а разгребать ему. А потом Дадли придет в себя и все расскажет, и тогда привет, тюрьма, я — достойный сын своего отца. Ведь кто станет разыскивать Снейпа, когда второй виновник под рукой?

Душу раздирали прямо противоположные желания. Одновременно хотелось примчаться к Дадли в больницу, чтобы вымолить у него прощение, и настучать ему по дубовому лбу; признаться во всем тетке с дядей, чтобы понести заслуженную кару, и убежать, пока не поздно, из этого дома; начистить Снейпу морду и попросить не бросать его в беде.

Гарри, как дикий зверек, вцепился зубами в простыню, пытаясь удержать рвущийся наружу крик ярости, стыда, гнева, вины и непонимания. Где же Снейп, когда он так нужен?

Гарри не мог бы сказать, сколько так пролежал, дрожа, словно от лихорадки. Но спустя минуту-час-день-вечность дверь снова с тихим скрипом отворилась, и в комнату зашла тетя Петунья. Ее поступь выдавала усталость и какую-то... обреченность, что ли? Внутри все сжалось от страшного предчувствия. А если Дадли не спасли? Гарри заставил себя повернуться к ней лицом. И невольно ойкнул: на пороге стояла незнакомая женщина.

Все в ней — строгий серый костюм, забранные в узел светло-русые волосы — выдавало социального работника из числа тех, что частенько приходили к ним в школу. На вид ей можно было дать около тридцати, хотя, наверное, ее просто старили прорезавшие лоб морщины.

— Сиди, не вставай, — сразу же остановила она Гарри. — Меня зовут миссис Риггинс, и я думаю, ты сам догадываешься, почему я тебя навестила. Ты же умный мальчик.

Пока Гарри бормотал положенное вежливое приветствие, она по-хозяйски поставила перед кроватью единственный в комнате стул, на который тут же и уселась. Гарри растерянно прикусил ноготь на большом пальце правой руки.

Несколько мгновений миссис Риггинс молча на него смотрела, практически буравя темными пронзительными глазами.

— Может, ты хочешь первым начать разговор?

Гарри на мгновение закрыл глаза и предоставил Снейпа. Потом отрицательно покачал головой.

— Хорошо, — миссис Риггинс, кажется, совсем не удивилась. — Тогда давай пока просто поговорим. Как у тебя дела в школе?

На Гарри нахлынуло сильное чувство дежавю. Однако расспросы миссис Риггинс, в отличие от тетиных, он игнорировать пока не смел, поэтому следующие несколько минут по возможности односложно и уклончиво отвечал на всякие глупости вроде «Какой у тебя любимый урок?», «С кем из одноклассников ты бы хотел дружить?» и «Кто тебе больше всех не нравится?». Гарри чудилось, что его заманивают в западню, и в то же время не отпускала мысль, что вовсе замолчать будет еще хуже. Затем миссис Риггинс с не меньшей дотошностью принялась допытываться о его отношениях с «семьей», увлечениях и прочей чепухе, и напряжение постепенно стало отпускать. Гарри прекрасно удавалось юлить (спасибо Снейпу!), и приставучая миссис Риггинс охотно кивала и, кажется, искренне верила, что двоюродного брата Гарри просто обожает, со всеми ладит, а об учебе только и мечтает.

Все это время миссис Риггинс мило улыбалась и что-то чиркала у себя в записной книжечке, словно ставила плюсики и минусы за правильные и неверные ответы. Когда она наконец-то замолчала и принялась писать какую-то длинную фразу, Гарри с плохо скрытым облегчением выдохнул. Кажется, он неплохо справился.

— Я знаю, что тебе нелегко, Гарри, — очень проникновенно произнесла миссис Риггинс. — И я понимаю, как непросто расти без папы и мамы, которые будут тебя любить и баловать.

Гарри мысленно скривился: он не был ребенком, чтобы говорить с ним таким тоном. Папа и мама, ну надо же.

Миссис Риггинс же, выдержав паузу, продолжила:

— Но и твои опекуны очень о тебе беспокоятся. Твоей тете кажется, что ты попал в беду, она тревожится. Ты же не хочешь ее расстраивать?

Гарри помотал головой, понимая, что иной реакции от него не ждут. Ну не говорить же, в самом деле, что ему все равно? Когда-то не было, но сейчас... Сейчас он уже не боялся ее разочаровать.

— Тогда расскажи мне, что с тобой произошло? Почему ты стал плохо учиться, почему... — она щелкнула пальцами, подыскивая слово, — уносил из дома еду и одежду? Если тебя плохо обеспечивали, тоже обязательно скажи.

Последнюю фразу она проговорила быстро, слово опасаясь, что так он и поступит.

Гарри закусил губу. Значит, от тетки его хитрости не укрылись. Странно, что она ему их спускала, только в один из последних разговоров что-то такое упомянула... тогда он не обратил особого внимания. И чем ему это теперь грозит?

Миссис Риггинс вздохнула и поглядела на него с чуть ли не материнским участием.

— Ты входишь в опасный возраст, когда дети совершают самые страшные по последствиям глупости. Они думают, что сумеют справиться самостоятельно, однако, Гарри, это вовсе не так. Я понимаю, что ты сейчас, возможно, чувствуешь себя одиноко...

Гарри наконец не выдержал:

— Я не одинок! И со мной все нормально! И у меня есть друг!

Миссис Риггинс так явно оживилась, что даже чуть привстала, точь-в-точь как бульдог, унюхавший мышь.

— Расскажи мне о своем друге, Гарри. Он твой ровесник? Или это девочка?

Гарри скрипнул зубами от досады. Что-то подсказывало, что для собственного же блага лучше зашить себе рот нитками, чем начать трепаться о Снейпе. Тот такого точно не простит.

— Он обычный, ничего особенного, — наконец решился он.

— В какие игры вы вместе играете?

— Ну... в разные.

— Какие именно?

— Всякие.

Миссис Риггинс задавала и другие вопросы, такие же нелепые и бестолковые, но Гарри, единожды выругав себя за несдержанность, от своего решения держать рот на замке не отступал. Минут пять спустя миссис Риггинс выдохлась и уже плохо сдерживала раздражение. Гарри подумал, что социальным работникам, наверное, кричать на детей запрещено, может, даже по закону.

Перед уходом миссис Риггинс долго молчала, вперив взгляд усталых глаз в окно. Потом сказала:

— Гарри, мы встретимся с тобой еще раз завтра, и я искренне советую тебе быть более откровенным. Поверь, это крайне важно. Не преувеличу, если скажу, что решается твоя дальнейшая судьба.

Гарри ничего не ответил, хотя, конечно, обеспокоился. Миссис Риггинс ушла.

За окном уже давно светила луна — этот страшный сумасшедший день подходил к концу. Но, понятное дело, все плохое только начиналось. А еще вдруг жутко захотелось есть. В животе жалобно забулькало, и Гарри, раз уж дверь не заперли, тихо вышел в коридор. Он прислушался и замер: снизу доносились голоса. Инстинкт подсказывал, что лучше не высовываться, чтобы не подливать масла в огонь, но дурацкое любопытство как обычно победило. Он почти беззвучно выбрался на лестницу и пригнулся, прячась за перилами. В гостиной — не было сомнений — беседовали миссис Риггинс, дядя и тетя. Значит, вернулась.

— ... на контакт, — закончила какую-то фразу миссис Риггинс. Она говорила спокойно, но ее тон потерял прежнюю мягкость.

Дядя Вернон разразился бурной речью, праведно возмущаясь тем, что налоговые деньги летят на ветер и вокруг одни шарлатаны, и сообщил, что никому не позволит делать из себя дурака. И что в его доме для малолетних преступников нет места.

Тут вмешалась тетя, и на несколько мгновений слова слились в нечленораздельный рев.

— Позвольте! Позвольте! — попыталась перекричать их миссис Риггинс. — Я не творю чудеса! Вы должны были обратиться к специалисту раньше, при первых же признаках... — она произнесла какое-то непонятное слово. — Сейчас ему намного тяжелее раскрыться, и это, замечу...

— Не смейте! Не смейте обвинять нас в пренебрежении обязанностями! — оборвала ее тетя Петунья. — Я сделала все, что в моих силах. Да, может быть, я не стала для него родной матерью, но ему многое прощали, он ни в чем не нуждался. И к чему все это привело? — последнее слово она выплюнула с пренебрежением. — Мой Дидди...

Судя по всхлипываниям, она собиралась разрыдаться.

— Вы явно путаете причину и следствие, и простите, но невооруженным взглядом видно, что мальчик не привык к заботе и дружественному интересу взрослых. Ряд признаков указывает на то, что вы были не вполне искренни во время нашей первой беседы... Воображаемые друзья и девиантное поведение — проблема близких в той же мере, что и ребенка.

Гарри нахмурился. Потом чуть не расхохотался: ну и бред! Они что, решили, что он выдумал Снейпа? Да такой разве что в кошмаре приснится. Нет, Снейп его друг, его лучший незаменимый друг, но если уж быть честным, то он выдумал бы человека поприятнее... Который не попросил бы заманить другого человека на тонкий лед.

У Гарри пробежал мороз по коже. А подождите-ка... откуда они вообще знают про Снейпа? Конечно, Дадли его видел, но он тогда бы подтвердил, что Снейп вполне себе из плоти и крови. Либо Дадли наврал, чтобы выставить его психом, придумавшего себе умного, смелого друга, потому что его никто не любит. Да, это было бы весьма в духе Дадли, имей он больше одной извилины. Но ему мог подсказать Пирс, этот вечный в их шайке генератор мерзких идей! Гарри кивнул своим мыслям: вот теперь все сходилось. А кстати... Как там Дадли?

Он снова прислушался к разговору взрослых. Миссис Риггинс опять что-то вещала:

—...не рекомендую. Это может сильно навредить.

Гарри успокаивающе прижал ладони к животу: тот готовился издать очередную голодную трель. Миссис Риггинс, тем временем, видимо, сказала все, что хотела, и шумно поднялась на выход. Гарри торопливо пополз обратно в комнату — его и так уже считали чокнувшимся преступником, не хватало только, чтоб его поймали за подслушиванием.

Нужно было обсудить все произошедшее со Снейпом. К тому же тому наверняка ужасно хочется есть.

Гарри подождал, пока не хлопнет входная дверь. Дядя с тетей, однако, отправляться в спальню не спешили: наверное, слишком волновались из-за Дадли, который, судя по всему, остался на эту ночь в больнице. Интересно, он очнулся? Как бы узнать.

Гарри впился ногтями в ладонь. В нем сейчас словно жили три разных человека, причем один требовал пойти разузнать у тети про брата, второй — незамедлительно пробраться к холодильнику, а третий — встать в позу и заорать: «Я нормальный! Нормальный я!».

Как же все внезапно стало сложно и запутано.

Наконец лестница заскрипела, и судя по звукам — поднималась тетя. Гарри инстинктивно отошел от двери и с независимым видом уселся на кровать. Секунд пятнадцать спустя тетка действительно зашла к нему, застыв на пороге.

— Как Дадли? — тут же выпалил Гарри.

— Он еще не пришел в сознание, — крайне сухо ответила тетка. Глаза у нее были заплаканные, красные. — Маленькая тварь.

Она стремительно преодолела разделявшее их расстояние в три шага и хлестко ударила его по щеке. Гарри лишь чудом успел прикусить губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Желания заплакать, к счастью, не возникло.

Тетя еще полминуты постояла, глядя на него, как на таракана в банке, а потом молча вышла.

Гарри долго просидел, не двигаясь и ни о чем не думая. Когда он наконец-то добрался до вожделенного холодильника, небо за окном заметно посерело. Пора было к Снейпу.

Идти по ночному городку оказалось совсем не страшно, словно он ходил по темноте в одиночестве уже много-много раз. В кармане лежал вчерашний пирожок с капустой, а на душе висел камень. Как бы Гарри себя ни ободрял, а страх, что Снейп переберется на зимовку в теплое место, не попрощавшись, никуда не подевался. Да, конечно, он обещал...

Снейп оказался, слава богу, в гнезде. Гарри разбудил его, плюхнувшись прямо сверху.

— Ты знаешь, что натворил? Меня теперь в тюрьму собираются посадить, негодяй! Сегодня уже разбираться приходили! Дадли в больнице без сознания!

Снейп предсказуемо врезал ему по шее (как только сумел высвободиться), но оправдываться, а тем более извиниться даже не подумал.

— В том, что коэффициент интеллекта твоего кузена не оправдал моих самых низких ожиданий, моей вины нет. А если ты собираешься и дальше строить из себя защитника всех обездоленных и оскорбленных, то предупреди, чтобы я сразу скинул тебя с дерева.

— Какой интеллект, ты о чем? Ты проделал дырку в мостике, любой бы упал, любой! И любой бы испугался!

Снейп многозначительно вскинул брови, и Гарри заикнулся. Все равно его не пронять, и чем спорить, лучше вместе поразмыслить над важным.

Но Снейпа, кажется, перспектива заключения его в тюрьму не впечатлила.

— Ты несовершеннолетний, к тому же никто ничего не докажет. Выкрутишься. Если что, свалишь все на меня — на меня-то им точно лапы не наложить.

Гарри замялся.

— Они откуда-то узнали о тебе, наверное, Дадли проболтался. И они считают... думают... придурки... что тебя не существует. Что я тебя выдумал.

Он невольно пригнул голову, когда Снейп вдруг хрипло расхохотался, от избытка чувств хлопая себя по ляжкам.

— Бедный маленький одинокий мальчик придумал воображаемого друга, который будет с ним играть и утешать? А может, ты и сам в это поверил? — внезапно в его глазах появился хищный блеск. — Может, ты действительно меня... вообразил?

Двумя пальцами правой руки он взял Гарри за щеки и больно сжал. Тот попытался покачать головой и почти промычал:

— Нет, нет!

Снейп наклонился ближе. Теперь их носы едва не соприкасались.

— А сейчас представь, что это правда. Представь, как ты разговаривал с пустотой, что сам придумал и сделал самострел, и исключительно по собственному почину стрелял из него в своих школьных дружков, а не потому, что тебе приказал плохой мальчик. Представь, как ты обкрадывал свою семью, потому что тебе пришла в голову блажь построить на дереве шалаш — да-да, именно тебе, и ни на кого не свалишь. А еще представь... что ты сам, собственными руками заставил своего милого братика шагнуть в ту дырку на полусгнившем мостике.

С каждым страшным, произнесенным шепотом словом в сердце Гарри словно впивалась иголочка боли. Он не хотел, но поневоле представлял: представлял, что сошел с ума от общего пренебрежения и придумал себе друга, который позволил бы ему стать свободным и жестоким... Он отстраненно подумал, что из-за пальцев на щеках, наверное, останутся черные синяки.

— Если бы я себе кого-то и придумал, то не такого, прости, конечно, хмыря, как ты.

Снейп хмыкнул и наконец-то отодвинулся. Гарри осторожно перевел дух.

— Если они серьезно вознамерятся упрятать тебя куда подальше, ты уйдешь со мной, — жестким тоном произнес он. — Я тебя не оставлю.

И Гарри с неожиданной для себя уверенностью ответил:

— Я знаю.

И не сказав больше ни слова, он полез вниз — домой. Нужно было успеть вернуться, пока окончательно не рассвело.

***

Утром дядя с тетей, никак его не предупредив, уехали в больницу к Дадли, и Гарри рассудил, что по такому случаю можно и школу прогулять. Около часа, наверное, он тупо слонялся по дому, бездумно меря комнаты шагами. Он медленно обошел гостиную, провел рукой по шкафчикам на кухне, включил и выключил телевизор. Минут пять бессмысленно пялился на свою чуланную раскладушку. Отвернул кран в ванне и долго теребил пальцем тонкую горячую струйку. На душе было странно и чудно. Его никогда раньше не оставляли в доме одного, всегда отправляли к миссис Фиг. На нем словно поставили крест — зачем возиться, если вскоре избавимся.

После ванны Гарри пошел в комнату Дадли. Он был тут не больше пяти раз: брат требовал, чтобы он не смел тут даже убираться (не то чтобы это была его заветная мечта). Гарри знал, что тетя регулярно пытается навести здесь подобие порядка, но хлев, как сказал бы Снейп, никогда не будет чистым, пока там живут свиньи. Он осторожно выудил из открытого ящика тумбочки журнал с ярко раскрашенной обложкой — что-то вроде «сделай сам». Интересно, Дадли открыл его хоть раз?

Спальню дяди и тети Гарри оставил напоследок и ручку поворачивал с легким предвкушением. Сюда он не заходил никогда. Тетка не пускала его даже вымыть здесь пол — наверное, боялась, что он сразу же бросится бить фарфоровые декоративные тарелочки, висящие на светло-бежевых стенах. Бежевые же шторы. Бежевое покрывало. Два бежевых кресла, столик, в углу, ближе к окну, письменный стол. Гарри зачем-то двинулся к нему.

На столе лежали какие-то бумаги. Гарри хотел было развернуться, но в верхнем левом углу ближайшего листка взгляд успел выцепить черно-белую фотографию, свою фотографию. Он был здесь младше, еще без очков — класс первый, не старше. Руки сами потянулись, чтобы поднести к глазам сначала этот лист, а потом и остальные, один за другим.

Документы, все связанные с ним. Об опекунстве, о социальной помощи, справка из школы, справка от школьного терапевта, что-то про социальную службу, полис, брошюра (помятая) о частной детской психиатрической клинике, что-то про государственную программу для малоимущих и сирот. Внизу, под всеми папками и файликами обнаружились снимки — немного, от силы штук десять, если оценивать на глаз. Наверное, это были все фотографии, которые когда-либо с него делали, и большинство из них Гарри сейчас видел впервые. Вот ему года два — он рядом с Дадли, и на контрасте кажется, что брат — гоблинский детеныш. На половине снимков он в группе, на заднем плане: детский сад, еще детский сад, школьное фото, еще школьное фото. Зачем тетя их хранила, а теперь собрала? Хочет избавиться ото всех напоминаний о нем разом? Только один снимок можно было бы посчитать портретом: ему лет семь, он сидит на корточках в саду и смотрит куда-то под живую изгородь. Наверное, показался забавным кому-то из соседей...

Гарри аккуратно сложил все, как было, и медленно вышел. Не то чтобы он сомневался... Пора было текать, и побыстрее. Нужно только удостовериться, что с Дадли все нормально, и с чистой совестью — на волю.

Сборы заняли минут пятнадцать. В школьную сумку Гарри уложил свою оставшуюся с трудов праведных зарплату, футболку, водолазку, запасные штаны, проверил молнию — застегивалось, оставалось место и на еду. С едой решил не наглеть: отрезал небольшой кусочек ветчины, кусок сыра, взял две груши с отлежавшимися бочками. На первое время им хватит, а там разберутся.

Документы он решил забрать последними. Сейчас-то пропажу сразу же заметят, а под конец тайком пробраться ему ничего не будет стоить: где-где, а в главной спальне его точно не опасаются.

Тетя с дядей вернулись к обеду. Гарри встречать их, понятно, не вышел, но с лестницы увидел — лица их были мрачными и полными какой-то нехорошей решительности. Нехорошей для него, Гарри, решительности. Тетка быстро что-то разогрела, и они почти в полном молчании пообедали, его к столу, конечно, не позвав. Гарри как раз думал, как бы правильнее спросить о Дадли, когда во входную дверь кто-то громко постучал. Спустя полминуты Гарри узнал голос миссис Риггинс. Особого восторга он не испытал.

— Мы уже все решили, — рассержено — и оттого громко — сказала тетка. — Я не вижу смысла в этой встрече. И позвольте напомнить, что никто вам тут платить не собирается.

Миссис Риггинс что-то начала тихо говорить, и не замолкала довольно долго. Кажется, ей удалось (хотя Гарри до последнего надеялся на обратное) убедить тетю в своей правоте, потому что, когда ее голос затих, они обе двинулись к лестнице, явно нацелившись к нему в гости. Гарри как можно тише и быстрее отошел к себе в комнату и сел дожидаться на кровати.

Хоть бы все закончилось поскорее.

Время текло, как ленивая улитка. Миссис Риггинс, интимно присевшая на стул перед его кроватью, снова бестолково расспрашивала о его настроении, желаниях и Снейпе; тетя Петунья безмолвно стояла у двери, скрестив руки на груди и всем видом выражая недовольство происходящим. Гарри искренне недоумевал, зачем она притащилась, но чувствовал, что придет время, и узнает. И это знание ему не понравится совсем.

Наконец миссис Риггинс закончила со своей мутью и перешла к главному. Гарри это понял еще до того, как она в очередной раз открыла рот: миссис Риггинс села прямее и нервно расправила на коленях юбку.

— Гарри, ты должен знать, что твоя семья печется исключительно о твоем благосостоянии, и все решения, которые они принимают касательно тебя, пойдут тебе лишь на пользу.

Гарри покосился на тетку. Та не поменяла позу, но ее лицо чуть-чуть смягчилось.

— Мне очень жаль, что мы с тобой не успели по-настоящему наладить контакт...

— Завтра ты поедешь в Уоррент, — внезапно резко перебила ее тетка. — Там ты пройдешь лечение и будешь под контролем. И это не обсуждается.

Гарри не стал уточнять, что такое «Уоррент» — тут догадался бы, как сказал бы Снейп, и даун. И если они думали, что он будет сопротивляться или, что вообще смешно, расстроится...

— Хорошо.

И миссис Риггинс, и тетка посмотрели на него с явным изумлением.

— Уоррент, Гарри, это... — начала было миссис Риггинс.

— Я знаю, что это.

— Ты молодец, Гарри. Очень смелый мальчик... — растерянно проговорила миссис Риггинс.

— Ну а что? Надо, значит, надо. Я не против. Ведь тетя с дядей только о моем благе и пекутся.

Тут он, кажется, переборщил с приторностью, потому что тетка не выдержала и взвилась:

— Ты! Не смей брать такой тон! Что мы тебе плохого сделали, что? Неужели Дадлик виноват, что ты из-за своего гадкого характера не способен подружиться ни с кем настоящим?

— Миссис Дурсль! — попыталась остановить ее миссис Риггинс, но тетю понесло:

— Дадли все нам рассказал! Как ты бред нес, как на него с ножом напал! Он еще тебя и покрывал! Так ты отплатил нам за доброту? Или снова будешь лгать, что вы с Дадликом на льду играли?

— Он наврал! Он все наврал! Я не кидался с ножом! И он сам...

— Замолкни, мне противно тебя слушать! Жалкая шелудивая попрошайка! Думаешь, никто не замечал, как ты заговаривался, как из дома — из дома! — таскаешь? Думаешь, соседи слепые? Думаешь, мне не пришлось краснеть за этот твой шалаш? Видит Бог, мне нечего стыдиться перед твоей матерью. Я помогала тебе, как могла, но тебя ведь ни честный труд, ни ласковое слово не берут, одни гадости на уме! — тетка замолчала, переводя дыхание. У Гарри в голове словно набатом забило: «Что за бред? Что за бред?»

Миссис Риггинс воспользовалась паузой:

— Гарри, тетя хочет сказать, что тебе нужна квалифицированная помощь. Твое поведение и появление — судя по всем признакам — воображаемого друга может быть опасным не только для тебя, но и для окружающих.

— Я понял, — глухо ответил Гарри. В горле образовался ком, мешая говорить. — Как Дадли?

— Завтра приедет, — уже спокойнее сказала тетка. — Но вы с ним не увидитесь. Чтоб сегодня собрал все вещи, иначе голым в Уоррент поедешь. 

Тут она резко шагнула вперед и подцепила лежавшую у передних ножек кровати злосчастную школьную сумку. Расстегнула молнию и беспардонно заглянула внутрь.

— Или ты уже, смотрю, собрался?

Гарри сьежился, но снизу внезапно донесся громовой голос:

— Петунья, вы скоро?

Тетя, брезгливо подцепив сумку двумя пальцами, выкинула ее за дверь. Миссис Риггинс сделала попытку то ли помешать, то ли возразить, но тетя властным жестом подняла руку:

— Из этой комнаты ты уйдешь только в лечебницу. Не хватало мне такого позора, как сбежавший племянник. Встань!

Она обошла комнату, внимательно заглянув во все ящики и даже под подушку с одеялом, но больше ничего пригодного для побега предсказуемо не обнаружила. Ее внимание привлекла только лежавшая на подоконнике прямоугольная бумажка. Судя по размерам — фотография.

— Откуда это у тебя? — каким-то упавшим голосом проговорила она, но тут же добавила: — Впрочем, неважно.

И не произнеся больше не слова, убралась-таки из комнаты.

Некоторое время и Гарри, и миссис Риггинс просидели в оцепенении. Потом она поднялась, тоже подошла к подоконнику и спросила:

— Гарри, ты разрешишь мне?

Он кивнул.

Из рук миссис Риггинс он хорошо различал, кто запечатлен на старом черно-белом снимке: мрачный, похожий на цыгана мальчик и веселая красивая девочка. Сверху были подписаны имена. Гарри вздохнул: именно благодаря этой фотографии он когда-то и узнал мамину девичью фамилию.

— Это твои родители?

— Нет, мама и ее друг.

— Ты ведь, наверное, совсем ее не помнишь?

— Нет.

— Мне очень хотелось бы тебе помочь, поверь. Все могло быть иначе, Гарри, пойди ты мне хоть чуть-чуть навстречу.

Гарри пожал плечами: что уж теперь.

— Мой друг существует. Он старше и в тысячу раз умнее меня — я бы никогда не смог такого придумать. Я понимаю, вам все равно, но он есть. Настоящий и живой. Можете так сразу всем и сказать в этом вашем Уорренте.

Миссис Риггинс отвернулась к окну:

— Я сотрудник бесплатной службы психологической поддержки населения... Я оставлю тебе свой номер, — она достала из нагрудного кармана пиджака визитку и положила ее на стол. — Обещай, что когда вернешься домой, позвонишь?

Гарри неопределенно качнул головой

— Ты слишком взрослый для своих лет... — с искренней грустью сказала миссис Риггинс на прощание.

Почти сразу же после ее ухода к двери подскочил дядя и демонстративно медленно повернул ключ.

Гарри повалился на кровать, лицом в подушку. И лежал так долго, несколько часов. И только когда в доме воцарилась тишина, комок в горле и в груди рассосался, излившись наружу горячими слезами.

Сейчас Гарри мог бы сравниться с каким-нибудь единственным выжившим, после зомби-апокалипсиса в комиксах. И так уже поселившиеся в душе сомнения окрепли, и стало так страшно, что хотелось завыть.

А вдруг они правы? Вдруг он сбрендил, свихнулся, стал готовым пациентом для психушки? Что, если он так устал чувствовать себя ничтожным и бессильным, что действительно придумал себе Снейпа, который помог ему расправиться с противниками, стать увереннее, сильнее?

Гарри попытался честно сопоставить все факты. Дадли утверждает, что он говорит сам с собой. Снейп умеет волшебным образом исчезать — вот он есть, а через секунду уже скрылся за теми же гаражами. Он знает то, что всегда пригождается...

И еще фотография. Гарри взял ее в руки, вгляделся: сначала в лицо мамы, потом — в лицо Снейпа. Точнее, не Снейпа, а очень похожего на него пацана, да еще однофамильца... Гарри зло хохотнул.

Совпадение? Ну, конечно, чего уж тут сомневаться. Или все же случайность? Как же, ну как же узнать?!.

А вот еще и еще факты. Снейп колотил его, оставляя синяки. Притаскивал откуда-то конфеты (у них дома таких не было), ужасно прочную проволоку (до Снейпа Гарри и не знал о ее существовании), разжигал костер без дыма хитрым способом (Гарри-то и в лес никогда не выбирался!). Он был просто другим, совсем на Гарри непохожим, совершенно самобытным. И делал он много того, что Гарри ну никак не мог бы повторить, взять хоть его эту дымовую шашку...

И все же, и все же...

Гарри поднялся и подошел к окну. Если бы он сбежал со Снейпом, события могли развиваться двумя путями. Если бы правы оказались они, он бы шатался, как сумасшедший бродяга, да еще опасный, пока его не упекли бы добрые люди в дурку. Если бы прав оказался он... То они со Снейпом тоже, несомненно, натворили бы еще тех дел, но эта жизнь была бы пусть тяжелой, но уж точно яркой. Вдвоем они бы не пропали.

А если он поедет в психушку... То, если Снейпа нет, он вылечится, и дальше будет влачить свое существование под бесконечным презрением родственников. А если есть... То он его предаст. Предаст самым страшным, самым натуральным образом. Снейп такое, даже если они после встретятся, не простит.

Оконное стекло негромко звякнуло. Затем еще раз и еще. Сообразив, что звук издают прилетающие снизу мелкие камешки, Гарри прилип носом к стеклу и поглядел вниз. Там, в саду Дурслей, стоял Снейп.

Гарри поспешил открыть окно:

— Ты... Пришел?

Его одновременно охватили восторг и ужас. Снейп, с обезьяньей ловкостью (Гарри о такой мог только мечтать!) вскарабкался наверх по водосточной трубе.

— Не ждал? Или, может, уже поверил, что я тебе привиделся? — ехидный голос Снейпа был такой родной, что Гарри подавил желание броситься ему на шею, что в данной ситуации было бы крайне неразумно.

— Еще не решил, — с не меньшим сарказмом парировал он. — И вообще-то тут опасно. И меня утром забирают лечить мозги в больничку.

— Да-а, тебе не помешает, — Снейп скривил злорадную гримасу. — Ну и чего ты тогда ждешь? Пошли! Или в самом деле вознамерился встать на путь истинный?

Он посмотрел Гарри в глаза.

Вот она, точка невозврата. Все эти «если» смешались в кучу, взгляд Снейпа гипнотизировал, не давал трезво думать.

Если он уйдет, его жизнь уж точно никогда не будет скучной.

А если останется...

Гарри мельком взглянул на лежавшую на подушке фотографию.

— Слушай, а как тебя все-таки зовут?

— О да, сейчас же самое подходящее время для откровений!

— Скажи, или я не сдвинусь с места!

Снейп явно собирался съязвить, но неожиданно ответил честно:

— Северус. И попридержи комментарии, если не хочешь схлопотать по морде.

Гарри свесил ноги по ту сторону окна.

— Давай, ты первый, я за тобой!

И через пять минут два тощих мальчишки растворились в ночном приличном городке Литтл Уингинге.

В конце концов, Снейп явно заметил ту фотографию и просто прикольнулся. Он это любил.

**Author's Note:**

> #. fandom SnarryPower 2018 - "Полетели, полетели, полетели!"


End file.
